When Rescue Bots Do Wrong
by Abigail Rose V
Summary: Rescue Bot spank fic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Heatwave dragged his feet as he slowly slunk down the hall to Chase's room.

The dreaded object in his hand seemed to weigh several tons, and it grew heavier as he drew steadily closer to the police Bot's room.

Heatwave was thankful none of the other Bots or humans seemed to be around, because as he walked along with his eyes firmly on the ground, the thought of one of them catching him taking this thing to Chase would be more mortifying then the actual punishment he was to receive.

The item he carried was a paddle, one he knew all too well.

When he had been a younger Bot, still in training, his friend has fashioned this paddle just for spanking him with when he did wrong.

When they had graduated, Chase made him keep it, as a reminder to do right, with a warning that he would not hesitate to use it again if he needed to.

Heatwave had stored it in a back corner of his room, loathed even to look at the hated metal object.

He absolutely despised being second youngest; even though he was leader, the two older Bots felt they had to look after him along with Blades.

Heatwave squirmed a bit as he realized he gave them plenty of opportunities to correct him, since he _was_ the most rebellious Bot, and the one to argue orders and the one most likely to disobey and do what he pleased.

Boulder had never gone further then lecturing him, but Chase had spanked him on several occasions, never asking for the detested paddle though.

Now, as Heatwave stood trembling in front of the cold steel door, he knew what was in store for him.

He had lied outright to Kade when he said he would be in the bunker, instead sneaking off to the park for a walk.

The Bots were not allowed out on their own, but Heatwave was in a mood, and hadn't cared about breaking one of the number one rules.

An emergency had occurred, and even though Heatwave made it back in time, even managing to make it look as if he had been in the bunker all along by using a little used tunnel to get back in, the look he got from the team told him he had been found out, and was in deep, deep trouble.

As soon as they had gotten back, Chase had sent Heatwave to fetch the paddle and come to his room.

Hanging his head in shame, and trembling violently in dread of the painful punishment, Heatwave opened Chase's door- and froze.

Seated inside on Chase's bed were Chase, Boulder, and Blades, with the rest of the team standing in front of their Bots: Chief Charlie, Graham, Dani, and even Cody standing with Dani.

Kade was with his dad, a scowl on his face.

Blades and Cody looked like they had been crying, and would not look at him; Dani and Kade emanated fury; Graham and Boulder looked severely disappointed; and the chief and Chase looked both firm and calm where they sat.

"Come in." Chief Charlie stated sternly, and Heatwave crept to the center of the room, where a large chair was facing the rest of the team, letting the door swish shut behind him.

Heatwave knew without asking why the chair was positioned in that way.

Standing beside the chair, he stared shamefacedly at the floor.

He had hidden the paddle behind his back as he entered, and was now standing with both arms behind him, shifting nervously.

Chief Charlie got up and walked stiffly across the room to stand directly in front of the shamed firebot.

Heatwave avoided looking at him, fixing his gaze firmly on the tips of his fireproof metallic boots that were as much a part of his skin as his face, which, if not having already been red, would have been warmly glowing crimson with the shame and embarrassment.

The chief looked at him steadily for several moments, the big red Bot could feel his gaze burning through the top of his bowed head, making him shuffle his feet uncomfortably, wishing they would just get on with it.

"What's behind your back?" the chief finally asked gently.

Heatwave, startled, looked at him, then nearly cringed.

"A p-paddle." He all but whispered, shifting unhappily as he said the distasteful word.

"Show us then." Chief Charlie motioned for Heatwave to bring the hated object around where they all could see it, and the firebot reluctantly complied.

"Do you know why we are using it?" Chief Charlie asked next, still no trace of anger in his voice.

"Because I have done wrong." Heatwave mumbled fretfully, eyes on the floor again.

"Almost." The chief paced in front of him for a second. " You have lied to Kade, you have broken one of our number one rules by going out in town alone, and you have been disrespectful and rude to everyone all day."

Heatwave did cringe at that reminder.

He had been sassing everyone, even the chief, defied earlier correction from Chase, and even hurt Cody's feelings.

Heatwave drooped as his eyes dimmed drastically.

He almost didn't hear Kade speaking sharply to him, and he snapped his focus back quickly.

" You got that?" Kade snapped, obviously been telling him something and he had not been listening.

Heatwave shook his head, trembling once more as a displeased look overcame the chief's patient expression.

"Then you will just have to find out on your own, since you insist on being spiteful." Kade spat.

"I'm not being spiteful, I was thinking, you f***ing b**ch!" the words were out before he could stop them, and Heatwave knew he had sealed his fate with those words.

The whole team raised their eyebrows, and Cody cringed, hands over his ears.

"I think Heatwave needs more corrective discipline then we thought." Chief Charlie said sternly.

"Yeah, you know we don't swear." Graham said severely.

"I believe it is time to start the punishment." With Chase's words, Heatwave felt as if he had just been gutted, and he felt his energon pump go into overdrive.

" Ask Boulder to have a seat, and show him to the chair." Dani coldly commanded the nervous Bot, who stammered out the request.

Boulder strode to the chair and seated himself on it, looking sadly at the shaky firebot who would not meet his gaze.

"Give him the paddle, and ask for a spanking." Kade instructed his Bot, glaring at him even though Heatwave would not look at him.

 _This is mortifying._ Heatwave thought as he slowly handed Boulder the paddle. "P-please spank me." Heatwave was horrified when his voice came out as a squeak, and he covered his face as he bit his lip.

"I am sorry to do this." Heatwave felt his arms gently grasped in Boulder's enormous hands, then he was being tugged over the green Bot's lap and secured there.

Heatwave lowered his hands and gripped Boulder's leg tightly; feeling his energon blood racing though his body, dread forcefully griping him and causing a whimper to escape his lips.

Boulder could feel Heatwave trembling in his lap, and he longed to comfort him, but a slight shake of Chase's head stopped him.

Heatwave squeezed his eyes shut as Boulder tapped the paddle on his exposed rear, signaling him the agonizing pain was about to start.

 _Crack!_

 _Crack!_

 _Crack!_

 _Crack!_

With the first few strikes, Heatwave wanted to jump up and run while rubbing his already flaming skidplate.

Boulder was hitting _hard_.

 _CRACK!_

 _CRACK!_

 _CRACK!_

The next smacks were even harder then the first ones.

Heatwave squirmed, fighting back tears.

 _ **CRACK!**_

 _ **CRACK!**_

Heatwave whimpered as he realized that the big green Bot was doing it slow, to allow the full sting of each heavy spank to sink in before he smacked the next, even harder one, down.

 _ **CRACK!**_

Heatwave cried out as this one landed on the exact same spot as the one before, shooting blistering pain in waves through his body.

 _ **CRACK!**_

 _ **CRACK!**_

"Ow! Ow, please!" Heatwave sniffled, trying to hold back his tears.

 _ **CRACK!**_

 _ **CRACK!**_

 _ **CRACK!**_

Heatwave let out a wail and kicked out hard, earning himself a smack to his thighs with the hated paddle.

Heatwave wailed again, but laid still, tears dripping down his cheeks now.

 _ **CRACK!**_

Heatwave sobbed, clutching Boulder's legs in a death grip as he fought the urge to reach back and cover his burning rear.

" Only five more from me, buddy, that one to your thighs didn't count, but first Graham wants to talk to you. If you don't behave, you will get more then was planned on." Boulder warned him, and rested the paddle on Heatwave's throbbing rear, making him shudder.

"Why did you run off?" Graham's voice came to Heatwave, and he shrank at the question.

"Open your eyes and look at me." Graham commanded, but Heatwave could not force them open.

He gasped as the paddle lifted from his rear and was smacked down heavily, and he let out a harsh sob of protest.

"Answer me." Graham said evenly. " And look at me."

"I-I can't!" Heatwave cried as he felt the paddle lift again, and he thrashed desperately, but to no avail.

 _ **CRACKCRACKCRACK!**_

All three hit his most sensitive areas, two right on his thighs and one across his sit-spots.

By this time the smacks had reached their highest point of pain, and Heatwave knew Boulder would not go over, but it still hurt worse then he remembered, and it was all he could do not to beg continually for mercy.

Heatwave sobbed, kicking and squirming frantically as two more smacked down on his sit-spots, making him wail again, choking on his own sobs.

"Shh buddy, calm down and answer." Boulder's large, gentle hand began rubbing his back, and his soothing, concerned voice reached his ears, as did Chase's disapproving one. " No comfort until it is over."

"But he needs too-" Boulder began.

"Just do as he says." Kade snapped.

The hand that had been rubbing his back lifted, but it had worked.

Heatwave had calmed enough he felt he could open his eyes now, even though he was still quietly sobbing.

Lifting his gaze, he stared at a blurry image of Graham peering at him sadly.

Heatwave sniffled and swiped a hand across his eyes, clearing them for a second so he could see clearly.

"Why did you go to the park? You know you can't go out in town by yourself unless absolutely necessary!" Graham scolded.

Heatwave sniffled.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chase nod at Boulder, and he let out a whine as he felt the paddle lift once more.

 _ **CRACK!**_

Heatwave faced a painful dilemma.

If he told why he ran off, he was sure to be given a good thrashing for that one.

If he lied, he may get off easier, but if he were found out, his rear would be given the worst tanning yet.

 _ **CRACK!**_

Heatwave yelped and kicked out again, receiving two more hits to his thighs, making his tears blind him once more as he cried loudly.

It was obvious he was to be spanked till he answered, then however many else he was going to get.

Heatwave chose to lie, in hopes of staving off some punishment.

" I-I felt b-bad and and want-ted to sta-stay away from y-you for for it." Heatwave struggled to speak through his sobs.

Silence greeted his words, and he started quivering as he waited for someone to speak.

"This is not going to look good on your report, Heatwave." Chase finally spoke sternly from where he sat on his bed. "We all know that was a lie. Optimus trusts you, you need to be honest with us."

Every three months, Optimus came to check on them to see how they were doing.

Chase and Heatwave kept reports on everyone's behavior, and if needed, Optimus would punish whoever had behaved worse.

Almost every time Heatwave would get a spanking, and once Blades did as well, but last time the firebot had managed to behave enough he got off without any punishment whatsoever.

He was hoping for that again, but this would ruin it, and he hoped Optimus would not paddle him like his teammates were.

It had been years since he had been paddled, and he wanted it to be many more years till he saw it again.

Preferably never.

"Give him ten, then let him answer." Chief Charlie said heavily.

Boulder hesitated. " But that would be a total of 36. Are you sure?" he asked in trepidation.

The police chief nodded, a flicker of sadness on his face as Boulder miserably lifted high the paddle.

"NO! NO! STOP! PLLEEAASSEE!" Heatwave wailed as the first of the ten came down. "I'll t-tell you!"

Every five seconds, like clockwork, a searing spank landed on his blazing rear.

Heatwave was sobbing like a young one getting his first paddling, begging, pleading, promising frantically to no avail between spanks, and dimly heard Chase say to the chief that he should have been using the paddle more often, and would do so from now on.

Finally, after what seemed like hours but was only almost a minute, the ten scorching spanks were done, and his smoldering bottom felt roasted and burned.

Heatwave sobbed harshly as the cold steel of the paddle rested on his blistering bottom, and he cringed.

Boulder did not speak, but knowing the areas the firebot liked being touched best, he did stroke Heatwave's heaving shoulders gently, then tickled his finger tips over each rung of his ladder in turn, lastly rubbing his thumb over Heatwave's knuckles, circling the openings where water dripped out, puddling on the floor.

This time, Chase offered no resistance to the comfort.

"Please Heatwave, tell me why you went to the park on your own." Graham pleaded once the shuddering red Bot had calmed a bit.

"I wanted to spite you all." Heatwave whispered hoarsely, closing his eyes and letting out a keening sound after he confessed it.

"Someone could have been hurt." Chief Charlie said harshly. "Even though you made it back in time, someone may have seen you without Kade, and you may have not made it if you hadn't been as quick as you were. We make rules for a reason, and they are meant to be obeyed."

Heatwave sniffled, tears running down his face like rain.

 _But I made it! And some rules are bullsh*t!_ He screamed inwardly.

"You were lucky in making it, but not with your swearing" Heatwave almost croaked as Kade responded.

He had not realized he just spoke aloud.

"I am not spanking him anymore. I am not going to go over our limit and hurt him!" Boulder said heatedly as Chase ordered him to spank the shivering red Bot again.

"He needs to learn his lesson, and it appears he is not." Chase stated gravely.

"I learned! I learned!" Heatwave pleaded desperately.

"Chase, he still has two more spankings to go through. His skidplate is already showing wear, we can always let Optimus finish the punishment to avoid over-punishment in one day." Boulder told the police Bot firmly, stroking Heatwave gently as the firebot wilted in his lap.

Chase frowned. "Heatwave, go stand in that corner while we discuss this." He commanded.

Sniffling, Heatwave pushed himself off Boulder's lap and shuffled towards the corner, head hanging.

Carefully, he put a hand back to try and sooth his aching rear, but a sharp reprimand from Chase made him jerk his hand back to the front.

"Hands on your head." Chase ordered once he reached the corner, and Heatwave obeyed, sick with humiliation.

The big red Bot shifted from one foot to the other as he leaned the brim of his hat into the wall, moaning softly in agony as a fire raged in his rear, begging for him to rub it away.

He tried to hear what was being discussed, but all he heard was hushed murmurs.

How he wished he had never learned to swear.

He was not yet sorry for lying to Kade, nor running off, but he did wish he had not hurt Cody's feelings earlier, ignored Chase, or sassed everyone.

Maybe they would go easier on him if not for all that.

Heatwave suddenly hit upon an idea to sooth his rear: spray it.

After all, his hands were on his head still if he pointed the nozzles in his knuckles down.

Heatwave carefully maneuvered his hands, but before he could try out his idea, Chase called out to him.

"I can see what you are trying to do. Come here."

Slowly, Heatwave turned, still sniffling, and made his way to the police Bot.

Stopping in front of him, Heatwave forced himself to look at the stern blue and white Bot, but only making it up to his chest before drooping as before.

Chase reached out and gripped Heatwave's chin firmly, titling his head so he had no choice but to look up.

Heatwave hated that his eyes filled with tears once more as Chase silently watched him for a moment.

"We have decided not to punish you any further for your language _today_ , Heatwave." Chase told him. "However, we will be continuing your former punishment."

Chase released Heatwave and the firebot took a step back, uncertain.

"Ask for the paddle back." Kade ordered.

Hesitantly, Heatwave looked around at the team, his eyes coming to rest on Boulder, who smiled sadly at him.

"Please can I have the paddle back?" Heatwave asked, shame flooding his system and causing his voice to crack.

"Say, May I please have MY paddle back." Kade instructed, and Heatwave glared daggers at him, clenching his jaw tightly and not saying a word.

"Say it." Chief Charlie said firmly, and Heatwave drooped.

"Please may I have my paddle back." He mumbled, staring at the floor while his face flamed, even though no one could tell, he could feel it.

"We only do this because we love you." Boulder told him as he handed the detested metal paddle back over.

Heatwave gingerly took the paddle back, cringing as Kade issued another command. "Say thank you, Heatwave."

"Thank you." Heatwave muttered, resisting the urge to throw the paddle at Kade.

"Now ask Blades to come and spank you." Kade instructed next.

Heatwave dropped the paddle with a clatter onto the floor. "Not Blades!" he exclaimed, taking several steps back and looking in horror at Chase.

"Do it, Heatwave." Chase ordered harshly.

"No." Heatwave meant to sound commanding, but it came out more as a plea.

For the baby of the team to punish him by paddling him was more humiliation then he could handle.

Chase stood up, and walked towards him.

Heatwave suddenly didn't care what it looked like, he ran from Chase.

To his dismay, the door was locked when he tried to open it, and he whimpered as he tried to avoid the inevitable.

Sure enough, Chase cornered him in a short time, and stood with his arms folded, looking sternly at the trembling red Bot, who was cowering against the wall, covering his bum with both hands in a futile attempt to protect it from further pain.

"Chase, please, I-I can't be punished by Blades! He's the youngest!" Heatwave pleaded as Chase reached out and took a hold of his shoulders, turning him around to face the wall and pulling his hands aside.

"Chase! Chase, please!" Heatwave cried brokenly as he felt Chase brace him against the wall, and slowly dismantle the first layer of protective metallic skin on his skidplate.

"Not, not bare, not in front of everyone." Heatwave sobbed pleadingly as the hard layer painfully came off.

A loud _smack! smack! smack!_ echoed throughout the room, and Heatwave gasped in pain as Chase swatted his now even more sensitive, and already aching, rear.

Chase landed three more hard swats to his unprotected and tender bottom as Heatwave sobbed in pain and humiliation.

Four more harsh swats, and Heatwave's trembling knees buckled.

Chase caught him as he fell, and cradled him gently, sitting on the cool concrete floor, his back to the rest of the team.

"What was that for?" he softly asked Heatwave, wiping the tears that flowed down the unhappy firebot's cheeks as he sobbed.

"It, it hurt to much!" Heatwave cried, clutching at the soft underskin on his skidplate and whimpering.

He was sure it was glowing red with heat, and Chase did not prevent him from trying to lessen the throbbing pain.

"Why did you run from me?" Chase asked tenderly.

Heatwave peered up at him through his tears, unsure at Chase's kind tone.

"You were going to make me ask Blades for a spa-spanking." He bawled miserably as Chase gently removed Heatwave's hands from his sore bum, holding them tightly in his own.

"And I still am." Chase told him firmly, but kindly. "You know you deserve it."

Heatwave wilted, hanging his head.

Yes, he did deserve it, but that did not make him willingly get spanked by the youngest on the team.

"Turn around please, Heatwave." Chase commanded gently, releasing the firebot's hands.

Heatwave clutched frantically at his rear again, looking at Chase pleadingly, desperately trying to develop what the humans termed, 'puppy eyes'.

Chase looked at him in amusement. " I am not spanking you, I am putting your top layer back on. I would never allow you to be paddled bare." He assured the nervous red Bot, who hesitantly turned once more to the wall.

Heatwave held still as the protective skin-like covering was once more secured into place, breathing a sigh of relief once it was over.

Chase took his hand, and helped him to his feet, then led him back to the rest of the team, keeping hold of his hand.

Heatwave stared at the floor as Chase left him and returned to his seat, wishing this could all just be a really bad dream.

"Pick. It. Up." Heatwave jumped guiltily.

Kade was been speaking to him again while he had not been paying attention.

Gingerly, he knelt down and picked the paddle back up, looking resignedly at Blades as he straightened.

"Don't say it, don't say it, I don't wanna do it!" Blades pleaded, covering his ears.

Boulder leaned over and whispered something in Blades's ear, and the young Bot nodded sadly, smiling gratefully at the green Bot.

"Go on, say it now." Blades told Heatwave.

"Please come and spank me." Heatwave forced the words out, the gutted feeling twisting the tubing and wiring in his body.

Blades sprang up and ran to the chair, sitting down on it hurriedly.

"What's the rush?" Heatwave grumbled as he slowly followed. "Suddenly looking forward to this?"

Heatwave wouldn't blame the helibot if he was.

Heatwave had spanked him a number of times, so it would only be natural for the youngest Bot to look forward to punishing him for once, and he expected Blades to make the best of it.

"No." Blades surprised him by saying. "Boulder said the faster I start, the faster I'm done." He held out his hand for the paddle.

With a grunt, Heatwave handed it over, then laid himself in the orange-and white Bot's lap, not clutching Blades's leg, as he didn't want to hurt him.

"Ten, Blades." Chase told the young Bot, and Blades nodded before raising the paddle and bringing it down hard on Heatwave's already scuffed up skidplate.

Heatwave yelped softly, but before he had time to recover from the first hit, the second and third ones came down in rapid succession, targeting spots that had hardly been touched previously.

"Please don't be loud, Heatwave." Blades begged as Heatwave let out a shriek as Blades smacked the very center of his bum so hard with the fourth and fifth smacks, he thought it might split the plating.

"Then, don't, OWCH! hit so, owow, hard!" Heatwave panted as the sixth and seventh spanks came down on the sides of his rear.

"Don't listen to him, Blades. He needs the pain." Chief Charlie warned the young helibot.

Heatwave bit his fingers as smacks eight and nine burned the top of his bum.

"Place the last one across his sit-spots; make it hard." Chase commanded.

"No, no please!" Heatwave begged, then bit down hard on his fingers as he fought back a wail of pain that still came out slightly choked as Blades slammed the paddle right across the sensitive spots.

"Maybe not that hard." He dimly heard Kade mutter painfully.

"Now what?" Heatwave heard Blades ask while the firebot tried to hold back his sobs.

"Well," he heard Dani sigh from somewhere nearby. " Cody and I were supposed to talk to him."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Heatwave burst out. " I never meant to, okay, I did at the time, but Cody, I'm sorry! You are still my friend; I should never have told you you were a jerk like Kade. I'm sorry!"

"Well, that kinda takes care of it." Dani remarked wryly. "Now how about all the mean stuff you said to the rest of us?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Heatwave sobbed, and Blades began to tear up; Heatwave could hear him start sniffling.

" Blades, you can tell him to get up now." Boulder coaxed the now-trembling helibot.

Heatwave scrambled off and took Blades into his arms to sooth him before the orange ad white Bot could say anything.

"Shhh, it's okay Blades, I deserved it, you did great." He whispered gently, rocking the youngest back and forth a bit, trying to calm himself too. "Thank you."

"I-I didn't want to hurt you!" Blades snuggled into Heatwave's rare embrace, soaking up every smidgen of affection he could from the big red Bot.

"You did fine." Heatwave held him for a moment longer, then released him with a gentle push towards Boulder, giving the green Bot a pointed look.

Boulder nodded, and opened his strong arms for Blades to crash into, and rubbed the helibot's back tenderly as the youngest finished crying on him.

Dani, and Cody, who smiled at Heatwave, making the firebot almost limp with relief, returned to the bed.

No one knew when Blades had thrown the paddle to the ground, but Kade instructed Heatwave to pick it up once more, and ask Chase over.

Heatwave knew without asking Chase was giving him the hardest part of the punishment; something in the way the blue and white police Bot steeled himself as he got up made Heatwave burst into tears once more.

Instead of asking for a spanking, Heatwave found himself clutching the paddle and hastily stumbling backwards, pleading desperately with the stern Bot.

"Please, not hard, please not hard!" he heard himself wailing, and Chase looked at him sadly as the normally proud firebot unashamedly begged.

"Come here, Heatwave." Chase gently coaxed, and Heatwave stumbled towards him, sobbing harshly as he realized he could not hope to get away.

Half-blinded by tears, the firebot nearly bumped into Chase except for the blue and white Bot steadying him as he caught him.

"Paddle, please." Chase reminded him softly when the red Bot just stood there shaking, trying to quiet his crying.

Heatwave gave up and cried bitterly, handing the paddle over to Chase and going limp as he felt the police Bot guide him over his knees.

For a moment nothing happened, Heatwave just lay there crying, then something cold and hard snapped around his wrists.

Heatwave's eyes snapped open and struggled to focus, a miserable cry escaping from his lips as he realized he had just been handcuffed.

Heatwave struggled fiercely for a few seconds before giving up and submitting to his fate.

"You do not have to ask for this one." Chase spoke softly. "I'm starting now. Feel free to scream all you like."

Heatwave tensed up when Chase said that, and his eyes rolled desperately.

While doing so, he noticed the rest of the team save Chief Charlie and Kade quickly leaving.

Heatwave felt terrified at the thought of being nearly alone with Chase to be punished, further confirming his fears of it being the hardest.

 _ **CRACK!**_

Heatwave lurched forward, eyes bulging as he screeched with pain.

 _ **CRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACK!**_

Chase was not only hitting very hard, he was going fast too, and Heatwave bawled, sobs wracking his body, feeling trapped and helpless with his hands cuffed together.

 _ **CRACKCRACK!**_

"I'm SO-S-SOR-R-R-RY!" Heatwave wailed, kicking frantically, desperately trying to break the handcuffs to try and cover his burning bottom. "P-ple-e-ease, ST-T-T-OP-P-P-P!"

"I'm sorry too." Chase said sadly as he continued the assault on Heatwave's scratched and dented skidplate. "From now on, obey the rules and you will never have to go through this again."

Chase did not know whether Heatwave could hear him or not, the firebot was crying so hard.

Chase was aiming for a hundred, and he struggled to squash the part of him that wished to stop now and pull the bawling Bot into his arms and hold him until it was all better again.

He knew he had to be firm, or else the stubborn Bot would keep doing wrong.

As for Heatwave, his whole world had shrank to a fiery flame that was lit afresh in his rear every second.

All he knew was the agony that sent his energon blood hammering through his tubing, and the dull pain in his vocalizer and vocalization wires from all the crying.

His optic eyes ached, his butt was on fire, his throat hurt, and then it got unbelievably worse.

Chase was spreading his legs apart, meaning he was going to spank his inner thighs as well.

Heatwave fought, but he was weakened from pain.

After a few moments of struggle, a fresh burn erupted on the insides of his legs, forcing out hoarse screams from between his lips with every smack.

Chase only placed ten spanks on the insides of Heatwave's legs; there was no need for more.

Heatwave had gone completely limp, uncontrollable sobbing shuddering through him, and he let out a hoarse wail with every smack of the paddle.

After another ten whacks, Chase slowed the pace.

The chief and Kade were waiting to speak to the bawling firebot.

"Chase, just stop!" Kade burst out when the police Bot glanced at him. "He's learned, okay?"

"For once, I agree." The chief said, looking shaken by the firebot's cried of pain.

Chase hesitated.

"Please Chase, finish this another day, like you said." Chief Charlie looked hopefully at his partner.

Chase nodded and flung the paddle far from him, scooping Heatwave's limp body into a strong embrace, wiping the flood of tears from his cheeks and scooting the chair out of the water that was puddled on the floor from where the red Bot had lost control of his spray nozzles and jetted the floor in spurts.

Chief Charlie unlocked the handcuffs, and Kade stood by almost protectively, keeping an eye on his troublesome partner as he bawled in Chase's arms.

Once Heatwave calmed down, he apologized to everyone again, and actually behaved the rest of the week.

Of course, that may have had to do with the nightly spanking he received from Chase before bed each day during that time frame.

In any case, by the time Optimus came and indeed used the hated paddle on the firebot, his habit of swearing had been thoroughly broken, and he had even cooled his attitude a bit.

He was still Cranky Bot, but at least he saved most of his temper for Kade instead of the whole team and everybody was content with that, even Kade.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Heatwave, come with me."

It was hardly two weeks since his awful punishment with breaking the rules, and he was once more in hot water, this time for deliberate disobedience.

Chief Burns's voice was low and commanding, and Heatwave followed reluctantly, his form slumped.

Earlier that morning, an emergency had happened, but Chief Burns had ordered the firebot to stay behind.

He had had no time to say why, just told him to stay and left with Chase, Boulder and Blades following.

Outraged, Heatwave had transformed and chased after them, catching up and even passing them, despite Chase commanding him to go back.

Chase had then caught up with him, and the Chief told him to turn around and go back to the firehouse, but Heatwave told him no, and veered away.

Reaching the scene of the emergency, Heatwave was startled when a young girl began wailing, running to her parents and shaking in terror.

Turned out that Mayor Lusky's older brother, a senator, had a daughter who was terrified of fire trucks.

Which was why the mayor had warned the chief not to use his fire truck today, and why Heatwave had been ordered to remain behind.

When the rest of the team got there, Chief and Chase gave Heatwave a look, and he headed for home, feeling miserable.

Despite his complaints, and calling children pests, he really did love kids, and it hurt when he discovered he had sent her into a panic attack.

He had sat in the garage while waiting on the chief to get back, Kade calling him an oversized fire hydrant and a heap of expensive scrap metal, among other things, but he just took it silently.

Kade finally stalked off, and Cody came and sat next to him quietly until the rest of the team returned.

Now the chief was leading him into the bunker to talk to him, and Heatwave knew he would receive some form of punishment for his actions, making him wish he had just obeyed without question for once.

When they reached the bunker, the chief walked near the center and turned to the firebot.

"Heatwave, I don't think I need to waste my time lecturing you; you know what you did wrong. Am I correct?" he asked in a hard voice.

"Yes sir." Heatwave mumbled, looking at the floor still.

"Look at me." Chief Burns commanded sharply.

Heatwave felt humiliated, and it took some effort for him to meet the Chief's eyes.

"Choose your punishment. You know what you deserve." Chief ordered, and waited.

Heatwave felt sick.

Oh he knew all right, but he didn't want it.

Surly he could say something less and get by with it since he was being allowed to pick.

" I guess I'll make this easier since you can't seem to figure it out." The chief said after waiting a bit for Heatwave to respond and getting nothing. " How would you punish one of your team for outright disobedience, on many levels?"

Heatwave shuddered.

If one of his team had done what he just did, he would be giving them one of the worst spankings of their lives by now.

But still… " Yell at them?" Heatwave offered weakly.

The chief's frown deepened. " How about if they lied to you?" he said harshly, his tone making Heatwave wince.

Heatwave's lips trembled, and he couldn't form the words.

It was just too much, to condemn himself to a spanking.

He was leader, for Primus's sake!

And, he just _had_ several spankings just over a week ago, shouldn't he get a small break from having to have that done to him?

"What punishment do you deserve, Heatwave?"

Heatwave's optics slid to the floor once more. " A sp-spanking." He whispered.

"Is that what you think you deserve?" Heatwave looked at the chief, startled.

Maybe he _didn't_ have to get one, after all!

But he knew he deserved it…

"No." he lied again.

The chief closed his eyes briefly. " Even Blades is easier to deal with, and he is usually crying his optics out by now." Chief Burns said wearily.

Heatwave just about gave up at that point.

" Yes, I do deserve a spanking, but I don't think I need it." He pleaded.

"Why?" Chief Charlie asked.

Heatwave began playing with his fingers and didn't respond.

After a long stretch of silence, he finally answered. " I won't do it again, I promise!"

"But why don't you need the spanking you yourself admitted to deserving?" Chief pressed, and Heatwave felt almost desperate.

"Because I learned without it! I seen the girl cry, that was enough!" he said franticly.

"So next time I order you to stay behind during an emergency, you will?" Chief questioned.

"No!" the words were out before Heatwave could stop them.

He drooped as the Chief looked at him expectantly.

"How about the two times you have lied to me while we are talking? Don't you think you need punished for those, too?" the chief pressed when Heatwave said nothing.

Slowly Heatwave resigned himself to the fact he was going to get spanked, no matter what he did.

He felt suddenly angry.

He was an adult bot, and leader besides!

He shouldn't need to be punished like this!

Once was enough, and he had made up his mind after that week that he would not allow himself to be spanked by anyone ever again.

The chief watched as Heatwave clenched his fists and tensed up.

" I am not getting spanked! I won't let anyone, and I'll obey when I like!" he growled at the chief, who took a step back for safety.

Heatwave felt his temper suddenly abandon him as he heard Cody's frantic voice, " Don't hurt him, Heatwave!"

Heatwave spun around to see Cody's scared face watching him, shocked and upset.

"I'm not." Heatwave let his servos drop as he tried to reassure his friend.

"Cody, get back here!" Kade's voice reached him. "Just because my bot thinks he can do what he wants does not mean you can do it too, no matter how close you two are! And he's _my bot_ , not just your best friend! You have Frankie, an actual _human_ , for that!"

Cody gave him one last, sad look, then was whisked out of sight.

Heatwave turned back to the chief. "I'll take my punishment." He muttered unhappily. "If only to keep Cody from behaving like I just did."

"Who do you want to punish you?" Chief asked.

"No one." Heatwave said testily. " But I guess…"

He gulped.

He knew, oh he knew all right, who would be the one to punish him.

Heatwave closed his optics and felt waves of remorse and dread hit him.

"You have to call him, Heatwave. I won't do it for you." The chief's voice reached his ears.

Heatwave nodded numbly, and headed up to the Rescue Bot's headquarters to screen-call Optimus Prime.

Chief refused to stay with him, making Heatwave feel very small and alone as he waited on Optimus to pick up his call.

He nervously paced, playing with his fingers while he waited on his leader, his hero, the one Bot he looked up to more then anyone else, to answer the call and hear that he failed, again, to behave himself.

Finally, Optimus answered.

Heatwave had half hoped that Chief Burns had already informed the Autobot leader of why Heatwave was calling him, but his hopes were dashed when Optimus greeted him.

"Hello, Heatwave." The mighty leader seemed puzzled. " Why have you called me, alone?"

" I-I-," Heatwave stammered, and Optimus's face grew sad, then stern, seeming to sense what was going on without being told.

Heatwave dropped his gaze, still trying to force the words out.

"I-I disobeyed the chief, lied to him twice, and-and yelled at him too." He finally managed to say.

"What did the chief tell you to do?" Optimus's voice was disappointed and Heatwave angrily wiped a tear from his cheek.

Heatwave slowly explained what happened, then waited anxiously for the Prime to speak.

"What do I need to do?" Optimus asked. "Why have you called me?"

Heatwave stared fixedly at the floor. "I-I need, I need you to, I mean, c-could you, w-would you-"

" I understand." Optimus said softly, saving him from actually having to say the dreaded words. " I will be there shortly."

His voice became harsh in his next sentence. " Be in your room when I arrive, and I want the chief to be already spanking you when I get there."

Heatwave looked up in shock, but the screen went dark.

Trembling slightly, he sank to the floor and covered his face.

He sat there in the dark for quite some time, unwilling to get up and find the chief.

He wasn't sure how Optimus expected the human to punish him, but he supposed they must have already worked something out before hand, in the event he did act up again.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Optimus stood framed in the doorway, glaring down on the shocked firebot.

Heatwave did not know he had huddled in the secret room for that long, and he began trembling as Optimus looked sternly at him.

"You need this punishment more then I had anticipated." Optimus rumbled. " First you disobey Chief, and now me."

Heatwave pulled himself shakily to his feet. "I-I was just on my way, sir. Honestly I was." He pleaded in an unsteady voice, hating himself for it, and swiping at another tear that escaped his optics.

Optimus looked at him for a long moment as the firebot quivered in front of him.

"I believe you were, Heatwave." He said at last. "But the chief must still punish you first, then I will complete it." He stepped aside, but did not move from the doorway, making Heatwave's spark race with fear.

Nervously, Heatwave tried to slide out the door past Optimus, but was stopped by a firm grip on his shoulder that turned him around to face away from the Autobot leader.

He tried to squirm away, knowing what was coming next.

Several harsh swats landed on his rear, and he cringed as Optimus spoke gently to him. " Because I believe you were telling me the truth when you said you were just on your way, the punishment will not be harsher then originally planned. I regret not telling you to go immediately now. It is my fault you thought you had time."

Heatwave spoke up hesitantly. " I-I was just stalling, sir. Even if you had told me to go, I would have still stalled. I lost track of time."

Optimus thought about this. " Thank you, Heatwave. Your punishment shall remain the same for your honesty in telling me this."

Heatwave felt relived, and he hurried down the halls to his room, wanting the spanking done and over with as quickly as possible, as his rear already stung slightly from Optimus's hard swats.

To his relief, no one else seemed to be around, though he could hear them outside, making him suddenly feel lonely and left out.

Entering his room, he paced up and down before finally settling on the edge of the berth to await Optimus and the chief.

He hated it when Optimus punished him, and he did not know what to expect with the chief.

It was not so much the pain; he could handle that, it was the feelings Optimus seemed to bring with him.

Some strange emotion swirled in his spark when he was close to or touching Optimus, and when the massive Bot would spank him, it left him with a hollow, unloved feeling once the leader left.

Optimus never stuck around after punishing him, just kinda patted his back for a second or two, then left.

Heatwave could never explain what it was that happened inside him when Optimus walked away from him like that, all he knew was that he could hardly take it, it hurt so badly.

He always felt abandoned, like there was something Optimus had he could give him, but chose not to, and it made him perfectly miserable.

After a few minutes, his door swished open and he leapt to his feet, but it was not Optimus who stood there, a wide chain swinging from his hand.

It was the chief, and Heatwave's optics widened at the chain-linked implement he was holding.

Made of small chain links bound together, about 10 inches wide, and almost three feet long, it was the equivalent of being strapped in human terms, just as a doubled length of ordinary chain was equal to being belted, and a thin metal pipe was like a switch.

A waxing brush was the closest to a human punishment, seems as they used hairbrushes on their own disobedient members.

A chain-strap was the worst implement in Heatwave's mind, and he fought down a wave of dread, reminding himself that a human could not possibly hurt him all that much, trying to ignore the fact that _all_ the Rescue Bots were created to be more sensitive to pain then other bots.

It was part of their job, to be able to feel pain in any situation.

He was just thankful he had the most self-control out of them all, and he was proud he could put up with pain just like an army bot that had less pain sensors.

This one had a leather gauntlet attached to it, which was fastened to the chief's hand and arm, presumably so he would not lose his grip while in use.

His eyes slid to the door, but Chief Charlie let it close behind him, letting the firebot know he was alone.

" Heatwave, you need to take off the outer layer of your skidplate for me, please." Chief Burns said firmly, but kindly.

Heatwave froze, eyes flickering.

Taking it off would expose a whole panel of pain sensors that were already sparking in dread.

"Do it please." Chief Burns instructed.

Heatwave knew he had to take it off, or else he might not even be hurt by the chief, as humans were far weaker then any Autobot, even when armed with a chain, and since this _was_ a punishment, it was supposed to hurt.

Slowly, he stood up and undid the fasteners, taking off the armor and laying it on the small table nearby.

He felt exposed with it off, and he once more avoided looking at the chief, but focused on the floor instead.

Chief Charlie seemed a bit embarrassed by what he was about to say next. " Heatwave, I need you low enough so I can spank you. You're quite a bit bigger then me."

Heatwave swallowed. "I-if I bend over my berth, and you stand on a crate, you should be able to reach me." He said in a small, hoarse voice.

Chief nodded, looking sympathetically at the firebot as Heatwave fetched a crate and set it by his bed, bending himself over the edge of the bed, his aft high and in perfect position.

Chief climbed on top the crate and looked down at the Rescue Bot leader.

Heatwave had pressed his face into his bed, his fingers curled tightly in the covers.

" Thank you, Heatwave." The chief said softly.

The firebot turned his head, and the chief could see the strain on his face. "What are you thanking me for?" he growled weakly.

"For cooperating." Chief Burns said, wishing he could sooth the big red Bot's obvious fear of what he held in his hand. " Optimus told me how much you hate this," he held up the chain-strap, " and I wanted to tell you, it is only 20, so please don't struggle. I can't keep you still, and I don't want to have to call Optimus in here to hold you down. It is only 20, I know you can do it." Chief had watched as the normally fearless Bot had stiffened, his eyes widening, as he talked.

They were not widening in fear, like the chief had supposed, but rather Heatwave was wondering how Optimus knew he feared the chain-strap.

Only his adopted parents had ever used it on him, and then only when he was really, _really_ bad.

Heatwave abandoned his thoughts as he saw the chief raise the chain-strap above his head, ready for the first blow.

"Wait!" Heatwave choked out, a sudden fear surging through him.

The chief paused.

"Is, is Optimus going to use this too?" Heatwave was clutching the blankets in a death grip as he anxiously waited on the reply.

"No." Chief Charlie tightened his grip on the leather gauntlet fastened around his wrist.

Heatwave felt relived for a brief second, then turned his face back into the bed, biting his lip in preparation for the pain.

Chief Burn's voice reached him once more. " I don't enjoy this anymore then you do, Heatwave. I'm sorry to do this."

"Just get it over with, will you?" Heatwave barked.

With a loud _whack_ , the first spank landed on his rump, a stinging sensation blossoming at once.

Heatwave breathed out slowly.

This was not so bad as he thought.

WHACK!

Hardly had the first sting settled, then a new one was placed, and Heatwave winced at the stronger hit.

Two more were placed, one on top the other, and he squirmed a bit as pain tingled over his rear.

Chief was stronger then he had originally anticipated, and this spanking was… really going to hurt.

The spanks continued to land randomly on his rear, and he gritted his denta in an effort not show any emotion whatsoever, and so far it was working.

Heatwave lay there unmoving as scorching spank after scorching spank left its mark across his rump, and he twitched as he felt tears well up in his optics.

By now his aft was in a great deal of pain, and he squirmed again, gripping his blankets tighter to keep his hands still, and squeezed his optics shut, tensing his whole body as he heard the chain-strap rattle just a bit as the chief brought it back once more.

"Relax, Heatwave. If you tense it hurts more." The chief's concerned voice reached him, and he tried to force himself to relax.

A whimper escaped him as a new sharp slap with the chain scored more pain on his rear, and he felt his frame trembling.

They had to be nearing the end of the spanking, as Heatwave was positive the chief was putting everything into the spanks as they kept coming and coming in waves of blistering pain, making him suck in a sharp breath with almost every one to keep from crying out.

He had given up stopping the tears a few spanks ago, and was silently crying now as his aft throbbed with pain.

Heatwave was suddenly aware of a hand on his leg, and the spanks stopped, making him think the punishment was done, and a soft sigh of relief escaped him.

"Heatwave, lower your legs."

It wasn't over then, he had just not realized he was lifting his legs to shield his rear from the pain.

"Its almost over, lower them, please."

Heatwave forced his legs back down, but snapped them back up when a sharp slap to his rear brought back the angry burn in his backside, hissing angrily at the feeling.

"Heatwave, only two more, you can do this." Chief's hand rubbed at his trembling legs, trying to sooth him.

Heatwave wasn't so sure, and he let out a low growl of pain.

He knew the last few spanks were always the hardest, and he would prefer to skip them entirely.

So he kept his legs up, not quite touching his aching rear, but close enough they prevented any more slaps with the chain-strap.

"I promise I'll make them quick if you'll just lower your legs down." Chief Burns pleaded with him.

Slowly, the firebot lowered his legs, gasping with pain as, true to his word, Chief Charlie laid down two ultra fast spanks, and they brought fresh agony to his sore bottom, making him finally groan, "oww..."

It worried him that the chief carefully avoided his thighs and sitspots; it could only mean that Optimus planned on spanking him there quite often, and Chief Burns didn't want him in too much pain before the Autobot leader punished him.

Heatwave remained in his position for a second longer while he tried to get control over his tears, then rolled over and sat on the edge of his bed, sniffling as he angrily swiped at the oily liquid that trickled down his cheeks.

He spotted the chief out of the corner of his eye climb down and un-strap the leather gauntlet from his arm before coming over to him.

The firebot turned away when the chief stood by him, trying to ignore the soothing touch to his legs as the man gently stroked him.

"Don't bother." he growled, though it lacked its usual bluster.

To his disappointment, the chief stopped and just stood awkwardly by, obviously not knowing what to do next.

Heatwave reached for his skidplate armor, but the chief stopped him.

"No, Heatwave, Optimus told me to make sure you keep that off." Chief Burns sounded sorry for him, and the firebot bristled in annoyance.

"Then why don't you run along and leave me alone?" Heatwave snapped at him, trying to stop the quaver in his voice.

"I don't want to just leave you here. I wish I could offer you some comfort…" Chief Burns looked helplessly at the massive red Bot sniffling on the berth.

"You can't."

It wasn't true, but Heatwave was too upset to care.

He hated being punished, and being punished by a human and it actually got through to him?

That hurt most of all.

It didn't help that the humans had become like family to him: Chief as a father figure, Dani as a sister, Graham, Cody, and even Kade as brothers.

His team were like brothers to him too, and Chief called the Bots, 'his boys' just like he did Graham and Cody and Kade.

In fact, Heatwave felt almost as close to Chief Burns as he did to Optimus, since Chief Burns was always there for them, and Optimus was just his commander, though he acted fatherly enough when he was around them, especially to Heatwave and Blades, almost as though he knew they needed more special attention or something.

And the chief never left him feeling abandoned and unloved.

Which was why when the chief didn't leave, he actually felt relived, and listened when the chief spoke to him.

"You took that very well, Heatwave. I'm proud of you."

Heatwave took his hands from his face and looked at the chief with narrowed eyes. "What makes you say that?" he asked with suspicion.

"You could have fought me on this, refused your punishment, but you didn't. You took this without too much of a struggle, and didn't argue with me either. You're a good Bot, Heatwave."

Heatwave felt warm from the chief's praise, but he tried not to show it. "If I hadn't, you would have called Optimus and that would have hurt more." He muttered instead.

The chief didn't reply, and Heatwave turned his face away again.

After a moment longer, the chief sighed and began walking for the door.

Heatwave felt a surge of fear as he turned slightly and watched.

He knew the chief was going to tell Optimus to come in next, and he wasn't ready.

"Don't-don't go yet." He pleaded, his voice cracking despite his best efforts.

Chief Burns turned back towards him, a look of confusion on his face.

"I'm, I'm not ready for Optimus yet." Heatwave confessed as he looked at the floor again.

"Are you stalling again?" Chief Charlie asked skeptically.

"No- just please, stay with me a little longer?" Heatwave begged.

He heard the chief coming back towards him, and this time he slid to the floor to be closer to the chief.

He felt fresh tears threatening to flow from his eyes again as the chief reached him.

"I'll stay as long as you need me too, Heatwave." The chief said tenderly as he took one of the firebot's large hands and stroked it gently.

Heatwave wiped his eyes with his other hand and slowly began calming down.

"You won't ever let Kade spank me, will you?" he asked anxiously, and the chief looked at him in surprise. " No, if you need punished you come to me or Optimus. Dani punishes Blades, but I trust her to do it right. Not so with Kade. You two still need to respect each other more before I'd even _consider_ that."

Relived, Heatwave sighed, then pulled away. " I guess I'd better get this done and over with." He muttered unhappily.

Chief nodded, and gave him a small smile as he turned and walked out, taking the chain-strap with him.

Heatwave watched him go, still wiping a few stray tears from his face, but he had a small smile there too.

Hardly had the chief closed the door behind him, however, then it re-opened and Optimus Prime strode in, a waxing brush in his servo.

Heatwave scrambled to his feet, cringing as his leader, hero, and role model's stern gaze bored into him.

Optimus seated himself on Heatwave's bed, spreading his legs slightly and setting the brush next to him.

"Come here, Heatwave." He commanded, patting his lap.

Not looking at him, Heatwave came and allowed the mighty Bot to bend him over his knees without a struggle.

Briefly, Optimus stroked his back soothingly, which actually made Heatwave more afraid, as whenever that happened, the punishments were always more severe.

Of course, looking over his history, he had never been given an easy punishment, ever.

Heatwave gripped Optimus's leg tightly and squeezed his optics shut as a few more tears leaked out, trying to get comfortable as Optimus waited for him to do so.

Then the hand that had been stroking him pressed down firmly in the center of his back, and the firebot knew that his leader was raising his other hand for the first swat.

"I do not believe I need to lecture you, as you already understand what you have done wrong." Optimus informed him, and then a loud _crackcrackcrack_ echoed around the concrete room as the first of the sharp swats landed on his rear.

A string of yelps left Heatwave's mouth before he snapped his mouth shut.

Optimus was hitting _hard_ , and as the red, white, and blue Bot kept up a steady rhythm, they only grew harder.

Heatwave didn't even try to hold in his tears, he let them flow, but he was determined not to beg or cry out loud.

He clutched Optimus's leg tightly, and slightly kicked one leg as the pain became unbearable, and he had to do something.

Almost at once, Optimus's hand left his aft and cracked down on his thighs, a strangled cry coming from Heatwave's lips.

"Hold still." Optimus's voice was harsh.

Heatwave trembled as he forced himself to hold still, the heavy hand still spanking his thighs.

His optics flew open as he was shifted slightly, then yelped again when the sharp stinging moved to his sitspots.

Grinding his denta, he closed his eyes once more, trying to ignore the pain blossoming all over his aft and thighs as Optimus left his sitspots and resumed his assault on his rear.

He soon could not help but moan softly, as without the skidplate armor, the fine pain sensors that were clustered thickly on his aft and thighs were fully exposed and sparking with pain.

Carefully, he brought a servo up to his mouth and bit down on his fingers.

Optimus's hand left his back for a second, and tugged his fingers from his mouth, squeezing gently before releasing, his other hand smacking down heavily on his bottom, jolting him forward just a bit.

Stifling a sob, Heatwave gripped Optimus's leg even tighter then before.

Soon, just when Heatwave thought he really couldn't take much more, the spanking stopped.

Heatwave started to try and get up, but then he felt something tap his rump, and he almost sobbed in dread.

He had forgotten about the brush, and he tensed up in horrid anticipation of the increased pain.

Time seemed to stretch on forever as he awaited the painful blow, then, _sssshwack!,_ it came.

Heatwave let out a wail and burst into sobbing; he really couldn't help it this time, it hurt far to much by now for him to even care.

Again and again, the brush smacked down on his throbbing rear, striking the tender sitspots and thighs regularly, making him bawl loudly in short time.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was really only five minutes, his spanking was over, and he lay limply across Optimus's lap, crying his spark out.

" I'm sorry I had to do that." Optimus told him in an emotion-choked voice, stroking his back tenderly. " I hope you have learned your lesson and we will not have to repeat this anytime soon."

As he finished speaking, he stopped petting the firebot's back with a little pat on his shoulder.

He gently scooped him up and set him on his bed, then stood to leave.

Heatwave buried his face in his hands and sobbed bitterly, his shoulders heaving as he sucked in his breath just to bawl it all back out again as the hopeless, abandoned, rejected, and empty feeling swept through him so forcefully he wanted to scream.

Optimus forced himself to turn away and walk out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

As he always did, he paused outside to listen to Heatwave cry.

Wiping a few tears of his own, Optimus Prime made himself leave before the firebot had calmed himself down and left the firehouse.

Chief Burns, the only one other then a few trusted Autobots who knew his secret, gave him a sympathetic look.

"It only gets harder every time." Optimus said heavily.

"You'll have to tell him someday." Chief Burns reminded him, like he always did.

"I don't know if he can handle the truth of who his father is, and how I have been treating him in relation to that." Optimus bowed his head. " I don't want him to hate me."

Chief Charlie knew that was a real possibility, given the hot-headed firebot's personality.

"The right time will come, and then I trust he will not hate you, but understand why you acted how you did." He tried to comfort his close friend, but this time the words felt hollow.

"He won't even look at me now, I think he knows that it is I who makes him feel rejected." Optimus transformed and left without giving the police chief a chance to respond.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

" Blades, come here." Heatwave commanded coldly as he walked into the bunker.

It was hardly two days since Optimus had left after the firebot's display of disobedience, and Heatwave had been in a more then normal touchy mood ever since.

Glancing up from the couch where he was huddled next to Boulder, Blades began trembling at the look on his leader's face.

Instead of coming, he rose to his feet and began backing away, towards the door on the other end of the room.

Heatwave eyed the 'copterbot as he stumbled backwards, Blades fearfully reaching behind himself as he did so.

"What's going on?" Boulder asked, wondering if Blades's sudden desire to tuck into his side as close as he could, have anything to do with Heatwave's anger.

" Someone thought it would be a really good idea to fly off secretly with Cody to Wayward Island and almost get the boy killed, not to mention himself!" Heatwave fumed as Blades reached the door and frantically pushed on it.

Boulder had heard about that, as had everyone in the firehouse- and he had even been in the rescue.

Evidently Cody wanted to take a trip to Wayward Island to get pictures of the birds there, and his dad, Chief Charlie, said no.

So Cody, acting out rebelliously like he almost never does, asked Blades to take him, knowing the other, older Bots would say no also.

Blades was reluctant to take him, but Cody talked him into it and had flown off with him.

Along the way, a storm blew in and Blades had crashed into the ocean, damaging himself and almost injuring Cody.

Heatwave had boated out there with Boulder riding on him, and had rescued Blades and Cody.

Cody had tried to take all the blame for it, but Heatwave made it clear that Blades was in trouble also, as he could have just not taken him and prevented the problem.

He had hinted at punishment once they got back, and Blades had promptly disappeared.

Heatwave had not been happy when he had to search for the frightened Bot, and was even more irritated when Blades ran from him.

"No, why is Blades so scared of you?" Boulder narrowed his eyes at his leader.

"Because he's getting a spanking and he's scared of it." Heatwave snapped.

Boulder felt for Blades.

A spanking by Heatwave was terrifying, even for him, and in his current state of mind, he wasn't sure it was a good idea for the firebot to punish the youngest and most sensitive member of their team.

"I can take care of it if you-" Boulder began, but Heatwave cut him off.

"No, _I_ will do it myself." Blades began crying as he finally realized the door was locked, and he cowered against it, watching the firebot with bulging optics.

"Come. Here." Heatwave grit. " Do not make me come get you."

"Let me try." Boulder said, and stood up before Heatwave could stop him.

"Come here, Blades." the green bot coaxed gently. " It will not be as bad if you come and not fight it. I promise."

Blades just shook his head violently. "M-maybe you p-promise." He whimpered, his voice watery. " B-but that doesn't mean H-Heatwave'll p-promise!"

"That's right." Heatwave growled. " You have till three to get over here or I come get you."

"Heatwave!" Boulder protested.

"Leave." Heatwave commanded him, his eyes sparking dangerously, then turned to Blades. "One."

Boulder looked sadly at Blades, then trudged out of the room.

"Twothree." Heatwave began stalking towards Blades, who shrieked in terror and struggled fiercely against the door.

The closer the firebot got to the panicking copterbot, the worse he felt.

He was angry, to be sure, but he also had not intended for Blades to be this terrified of him.

Cody had been the same way, when he scolded the boy for having run off like that.

Cody had all but cowered away from him, and seemed more then relived when the chief came and took him away for his punishment.

Heatwave wished he could comfort the orange and white bot that had become like a younger brother to him, but he could not.

He was punishing him, for Sigma's sake, and if he softened now, who knows what danger the innocent young bot might get into.

So he hardened himself against the pitiful crying from the now cowering bot in front of him.

Blades was all but groveling on the floor at his feet, whining in absolute terror as Heatwave stood over him, fists clenched dangerously.

"Don't hurt me! Oh please don't hurt me!" Blades cried, his tear-streaked face turned towards his angry one pleadingly.

"Oh, this is gonna hurt, alright." Heatwave snarled as a servo shot down and gripped Blade's upper arm so tight, he heard the metal creak and groan.

Blades screamed in terror and pain, then began to thrash violently as Heatwave hoisted him into the air above his head, using both of his powerful arms to hold him there.

Tossing the panicked bot over his shoulder and giving a few preliminary swats, causing the orange bot to squeal in pain and fear, Heatwave stalked off for his room, pausing only to pin Blades's kicking legs more firmly to his chest before entering.

He had decided only to use his hand on Blades's tender little bottom, as he was too afraid to really hurt him if he used anything else.

Hoisting his bucking, kicking charge up off his shoulder, he dropped him neatly in his lap, pinning both arms behind his back and using them to hold still the waving rotor blades.

Both Blades's legs kicked franticly, but Heatwave was not going to restrain them, as he wanted Blades comfortable as he could make him despite the pain he was about to inflict, and not half hanging off his lap like would happen if he pinned his legs.

Struggling not to give in and comfort the young bot crying in his lap, he patted his aft instead to warn him the spanking was about to start.

He almost wished he hadn't, as Blades gave a shuddering sob and struggled harder.

That about broke Heatwave's resolve then and there, but he grimly held on, telling himself that this was for the bot's own good, and he could make it up to him afterwards.

Realizing his hesitation was causing Blades to whimper in dread, he raised his hand high and brought it down with a sickening _crack_ on the quivering rump in his lap.

He knew from past experience that Blades was very vocal in his punishments, and steeled himself for the begs, pleads, and screams that were due to follow each and every smack.

A loud yelp left Blades's mouth with the fist smack, and broke into uncontrollable sobbing as Heatwave brought his heavy hand down hard and fast on his rear.

"Ow! Owie! You're hurting me, you're hurting me! Oh please, stop! I-I'll be good, I pr-promise, I really, really promise!" Blades wailed as Heatwave ignored him and kept sharply swatting his aft.

"Ow! Heatwave! This h-hurts!" Blades wailed again as Heatwave increased the force of his blows.

"It's supposed to, it's a punishment!" Heatwave snapped at him, wishing he would stop his wailing.

"AHHHHYEEEE!" Blades screamed as the pain swept down to his thighs and sitspots, Heatwave smacking them just as hard, if not harder.

"Stop hurting me, stop hurting me!" Blades begged and screamed over and over, legs kicking reflectively with every slap.

Heatwave grit his denta plates and willed himself to continue.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry please stop, it hurts stop stop please!" Blades rambled as sobs racked his body, the flood of tears streaming down Heatwave's leg.

"Why are you being so mean to me! I thought you cared about me! Owwww!" Blades wailed as Heatwave tightened his grip on Blades's arms and steadily smacked the flailing thighs once more.

"I _do_ care about you." Heatwave grunted almost inaudibly, and it was doubtful Blades heard him over his own cries.

"Heatwave, this _hurts_!" Blades sounded terrified again.

" It's supposed to hurt; you're getting punished remember?" Heatwave reminded him, keeping his voice to a menacing growl.

"Chase never hurts me like this!" Blades screamed again as Heatwave growled lower in his throat and smacked harder.

"I'm not Chase." He spat, and Blades wailed like a baby as he shifted him and swatted his sitspots viciously.

Heatwave laid the punishing slaps evenly around the heated metal under his hand, winching despite himself at the screams and cries he was forcing out of the weaker bot.

Ignoring the pain in his own chest, Heatwave paused in his constant smacking to remove the armor on Blades's almost glowing rear.

"NNNNNNOOOOO!" Blades's screams reached a feverish pitch as Heatwave began hitting his now ultra sensitive rump.

"Heatwave no! Naaghh! WHAA! OwwiEEE! PLEASE I BEG, PLEASE _STOP!_ " Blades screamed louder as Heatwave sped up the pace of his hits, trying to quell the guilt that infested his spark like a burning plague.

Blades bawled and bawled, words not forming anymore as Heatwave kept on with the punishment, trying not to give in and stop before he was finished.

Finally Heatwave slowed a bit, praying that the sobbing, shaking bot would say something and assure him he had not taken it too far.

The weak words that came out of his beloved Blades's mouth almost sent him into shock. " P- ow! ple-oww! please do- _OWW!_ Don't beat me, _ahhh oww oww!_ To death!"

Heatwave's hand froze in mid swing, ice forming in his spark.

"I k-know you h-a-hate m-m-m-me." The bot sobbed brokenly. " But but please have m-mercy on-n-nn me and and don't k-kill me!"

That did it.

Heatwave scooped Blades into his arms while falling backwards onto his bed, rolling over and snuggling the bot as close as he could.

"I could never hate you, Blades." he cooed, stroking the violently trembling bot he held cradled close to his body, fighting back tears of his own. " None of us could. But both you and Cody could have died out there and you need to know how serious it was. You had us all scared stiff we'd lose both of you, me worst of all. I don't know if I could live without you, or Cody."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Blades cried, weakly struggling to get away from Heatwave, an action that almost broke the red bot.

"Hush now, shhh, its alright, you're forgiven my sweets." Heatwave surprised himself when he said that, but he chose to ignore it and instead focus his full concentration on comforting the, as much as he hated to admit it, over-punished bot.

"You're, you're not going to spank me anymore?" Blades whimpered out between his sobs, cracking open one optic and peered at him through blurry eyes.

"No more, I promise." Heatwave petted him gently, stroking the twitching rotors and even rubbing his red-hot bottom soothingly for him.

"O-okay." Blades leaned into Heatwave as the firebot tired to sooth him.

Kissing the top of Blades's head, Heatwave held him tight as the crying and sobbing slowly abated.

"You, you don't hate me then?" the younger bot quavered in a nervous voice, hiccupping softly.

"Never." Heatwave hugged him tightly, smiling to himself as the cuddly bot snuggled in closer.

"I love you." He then murmured as he realized Blades was falling into recharge.

"Love you too." Blades responded sleepily, and that was all the reassurance Heatwave needed to close his own optics in recharge.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter FourThanks to tiedwithribbons for the idea! :D J

" _Noble!_ Thanks Dad! Can I play it now?" Cody looked hopefully at Chief Charlie, who shook his head with a smile.

"No, you can play it tomorrow Son." He replied, mussing Cody's hair affectionately. "It's bedtime now. For _both_ of you." He added, glancing up at Blades, who was hovering over his shoulder anxiously.

"Awww! But I wanted to play it too!" Blades moaned. "Can't we play just one game?" the helicopter looked pleadingly at Chief, but Chase answered this time.

"No, you just came off a night shift Blades. You require recharge. The game will still be at hand in the morning."

Blades drooped.

There was no way he could beg Chase out of it.

The stern police car meant what he said, and probably would escort him to his room to be sure he obeyed.

Sure enough, Chase gently took his shoulder and steered him off to bed, Cody leaving with his dad, waving a goodnight to his flying pal.

Blades waved back, but his mind was busy and almost didn't notice Chase telling him good recharge, and hastily sent back the last words of the night to the Rescue Bot lieutenant.

Blades snuggled down into his bed, but not to sleep.

He fully planned on playing that game tonight, no matter what anyone said.

He was sure Cody would not mind.

After all, the boy himself had done the same thing last year.

Blades was just determined that, unlike Cody, he would not be caught.

"Whooo! Yeah!" Blades whisper-whooped as he won yet another level.

Blades had flew through the first four levels of the game, enjoying himself immensely, ignoring his system warnings of lowered energy levels and system function errors and the much-needed recharge that would replenish those levels.

Suddenly one of the error messages flashed so bright in his HUD that he lost momentary motor control and yanked on the controller with all his immense strength.

With a loud snapping sound, the controller was pulled clean out of the game, the wires sparking and snapping as they twisted across the brand new console, leaving scorch marks as Blades frantically beat out any small fires started from the sparks.

So great was his panic, that it overrode his system sluggishness and came back to full alertness.

Staring in horror at Cody's much-looked forward too gaming console, he tried to hold back tears of regret and not a little fear.

He was definitely getting a spanking for this, and Cody was going to be _so_ heart-broken.

Frenetically trying to fix the console, all Blades succeeded in doing was making it worse.

Finally, panic-stricken, he fled to his room and dove under the covers, clutching his teddy bear and sobbing fearfully, fervently wishing the morning never to come.

Unfortunately for the young Autobot, it came very soon.

Blades stayed hidden in his room until Heatwave came to find out what was keeping him from his morning energon.

Blades was so upset and scared that he was shaking all over, and a thin layer of lubricant clung to his outer armor like a film.

Heatwave's optics widened in alarm, and quickly he laid a large servo on his youngest team member's forehelm.

"You're burning up!" Heatwave exclaimed in horror. "And you're our medic! What do I do? Must remember training…" Heatwave paced, unaware that he looked identical to the mighty leader Optimus Prime in that moment to his terror-stricken companion on the berth.

All Autobots went through strict training on Cybertron, and now Earth, but Rescue Bots underwent even more rigorous training on the medical scale of things then anybot but the medics themselves, so Heatwave had a working knowledge of medical skills at his disposal.

But before the Rescue Bot commander could decide on a course of action, an awful, spark-rending cry came from the gaming part of the bunker.

It was Cody, and Heatwave tore out of Blades's berthroom so fast he missed hearing the whimper of pain from the other Rescue Bot.

Blades cowered as all the other Rescue Bots and the human part of the rescue team rushed to a sobbing Cody, slumped by his ruined game console.

It only took Heatwave a few nanokliks to put two and two together, and with a roar of fury that nearly sent the poor helibot into stasis lock when it reached his straining adios, he bolted for Blades's room.

The rest of the team followed, arriving to see Heatwave bodily lift Blades from his bed and yell into his terrified face: " _WHY!?_ Blades, WHY!?"

Blades broke down sobbing and Heatwave let go of him in seeming disgust.

"I didn't do it, I didn't do it!" The shaking orange and white bot cried, hiding his guilty face from the rest of his teammates.

"You are lying." Chase coldly told him, furious that Blades has disobeyed a direct order and not taken his recharge, resulting in his breaking Cody's gift from his father.

"Don't spank me!" Blades wailed next, but Heatwave's growl answered.

"Oh, you'll be getting a spanking alright- and _I'll_ be the one giving it to you!"

Blades began sobbing harder.

The last time Heatwave had spanked him, it was horrible.

He didn't want it ever again.

"A-a-lll I-I-I wan-want-t-ted-ed t-t-t do wa-wasss to-to p-l-pl-lplay I-I-it!" Blades managed to get out between his crying.

"Well I don't care if that's all you wanted to do!" Dani yelled at him. "You broke it and then lied about it. I say you deserve all the punishment you can get! Cody's heartbroken!"

"Just wait until Optimus hears about this one." Heatwave fumed. " I am so disappointed in you, Blades- I thought you a better bot then to act like a sparkling newly emerged!"

" I cannot believe you would do something so foolish as to risk human lives in not taking your recharge in favor of a childish amusement." Chase scolded harshly.

"It's part of being a Rescue Bot; you have to get your rest." Boulder said sternly.

"And if you can't do that you can forget about being a Rescue Bot!" Heatwave snarled.

"I'm not even sure I can fix it." Graham was shaking his head as he examined the wrecked console.

"You can be sure you will pay for this Blades. I am not very happy with you right now." Chief Charlie said flatly.

"Of all stupid things to do!" Kade exclaimed angrily. "I'm with Heatwave on this one: Can't do as you're told, can't be a Rescue Bot!"

"Come with me." Heatwave grabbed Blades's arm in a fierce grip. " We're doing this right _now_."

But just as the angry red firebot was dragging a wailing Blades from his berth, the alarms went off.

"Great." Heatwave cursed quietly under his breath, though no one but Blades heard him.

Cody and the rest raced upstairs to find the problem.

Turns out there were forest fire breakouts on the other side of the island, and the flames had trapped several folks.

"Rescue Bots, roll to the rescue!" Heatwave called, then stopped Blades with a laser-hot look. "Not you." And without any further words, turned his back on the shocked helibot, and led the rest of the team minus Cody and Dani out.

Blades let out a whimper, but Dani just glared at him and Cody hung his head and slowly walked to the inner door.

"Cody?" Blades called out before he disappeared.

"Not now Blades." Cody's voice was emotionless, and he didn't turn to look at his friend. "I don't really feel like talking right now." Then he disappeared into the other part of the firehouse, probably to go to his room.

"Not like I blame him." Dani snapped at a crestfallen Blades. " _I_ don't wanna talk to you right now either- and you didn't even break something of mine!"

Dani spun on her heel and stalked off, slamming the door behind her.

Blades slide to the floor and slumped against the wall, burying his face in his servos and crying.

He never meant for this to happen, why did they all have to be so mean to him?

It was an accident he broke it, even though he knew that if he had obeyed Chase and Chief Charlie, he would have been recharging and not been playing that game when he was so tired.

Blades knew he deserved punishment, but he felt like everyone now hated him.

And he was sure he wouldn't have an aft left once Heatwave was done with him.

Maybe Heatwave and Kade were right: maybe he wasn't meant to be a Rescue Bot.

Sniffling, and trying to calm his sobs, Blades knew what he must do.

He was going to leave Griffin Rock and go to the New York City base.

Maybe he could live with the Protectobots; after all, his namesake was there.

He had heard a lot of Blades-The-Protectobot, and would love to meet him.

Having made up his mind, Blades headed to his room to pack.

Heatwave grunted as he ran though the flames and lifted yet another trapped human out from the flames.

"It sure would be easier if Blades were here." He grumbled softly to his partner Kade.

"It sure would. You guys were to hard on him." Kade didn't look at Heatwave.

"Us? You were doing it too!" Heatwave accused hotly.

Kade heaved a sigh. " I know." He admitted quietly. "And I wish I hadn't. The poor guy looked like we ripped his heart right out of him."

"In a way we did." Heatwave sounded regretful. "I really need to apologize to him for how I spoke to him. After all, he is the youngest; I can't expect him to behave like us older bots all the time."

Just then Chase beeped in. "Heatwave?" he said in a heavy voice.

"Go ahead." Heatwave replied.

"I believe we were too harsh on Blades. I should have noticed his distraction last night and checked in on him shortly afterward. I blame myself."

Typical Chase, Heatwave thought fondly.

"I blame myself as well. He's more of my responsibility then yours." Heatwave soothed his distressed second. "We'll apologize when we get back."

"I was just thinking the same." Boulder said softly through the coms. "Graham thinks so too."

"As do I." Chief Charlie confessed.

Hearts and sparks lighter at their decision, the team worked faster, and soon got the fire out and all the humans to safety.

Heatwave had another suggestion on the way back. "I say skip the spanking. He's sorry enough."

All the others agreed, the heavy guilt infesting their all concisenesses lifting a bit more.

Back at the firehouse, Blades had finished packing all his personal belongings, and now was preparing to leave.

Knowing that Dani, who was in the command center, would spot him as he flew away, he created the perfect diversion.

Drawing in a deep breath, he let out the loudest scream he could muster into the bunker.

Then he transformed and flew desperately away, south, towards New York City.

Dani and Cody all but flew down the stairs to see why Blades screamed, but to their horror, he was gone.

Not even a note was left behind on why he left, but when Dani saw his bare room, she broke down crying, and Cody had to try and comfort her through his own tears.

 _What will this do to Heatwave?_ The boy wondered in concern.

Blades never made it to New York City.

Shortly after leaving Griffin Rock, tearfully saying his goodbyes as he flew away, laser fire erupted all around him, and he felt a shot strike his rotors, the circuits blowing out and sending him in a free fall straight to the ground.

But before he hit, a blue, white, and red jet transformed beneath him and caught the orange and white copter bot in his arms.

The crimson-opticed Seeker looked down at Blades as he transformed in his lap, meeting the bot's optics with his own.

"Well, half-brother, we finally meet." Starscream, for that's who it was, snickered softly as Blades whimpered.

"Ha-half-brother?" Blades peered at Starscream in confusion and fear.

"That's what I said. Your sparker is the same as mine, though the carrier was different, thank Primus." Starscream replied haughtily.

"Wha-?" Blades floundered, and Starscream set him down on the ground in front of him, rolling his blood-red optics and sighing dramatically as the helibot scrambled away from him.

"In other words, your father is the same as mine, but our mothers were different, thank Primus." Starscream told him.

"I know what you said, I just…how?" Blades hugged his knees tightly to his chest, back firmly against a tree, and Starscream face-palmed himself.

"You Rescue Bots are _sooo_ dull." Starscream complained. "I told it to you, twice already."

Tears welled in Blades's optics, and he sniffled loudly.

"Cut that out. I don't wanna cry-baby for a half-brother." Starscream snapped, and Blades cringed.

Starscream stared at him for several long moments, then sighed and moved over to where Blades sat, his rotors smoking.

"Don't come near me!" Blades cried helplessly as Starscream sat down next to him.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Starscream murmured soothingly, and it shocked Blades that the jet could actually sound gentle.

It shocked him more when Starscream wrapped his arms around the smaller bot and stroked his back comfortingly while examining the injured rotors.

"Lie down on your front. I think I can fix this." Starscream told him, and Blades obeyed.

Starscream injected a painkiller into the Rescue Bot's back, and set to work.

Blades turned his head to he could see the jet as he worked.

"Why aren't you killing me?" Blades asked in confusion.

Starscream didn't even pause. "Why should I?"

"Because I'm an Autobot."

Starscream chuckled. "What kind of beast do you think I am, killing my own half-brother when it would suit my purposes to leave him alive?" The way he said it sent surges up and down Blades's spinal struts.

"What are your purposes for leaving me alive?" Blades asked fearfully.

"That would be telling." Starscream said in a singsong voice, grinning wickedly at Blades. "Now, how about you tell me what you are doing here all alone and weaponless-wait, I forgot, your great and mighty leader Optimus Prime don't allow you to carry weapons even though all the tech on your little island would attract a certain someone's deadly attention sooner or later, if yours truly decided to let him that is." Starscream's smirk grew wider. "But really, what _are_ you doing out here all alone and with no human master to command you?"

Blades was so upset he didn't even rise to the challenge in Starscream's words, making the Seeker look slightly disappointed.

"I was leaving, I'm-I'm not meant to be a R-Rescue Bot anymore." Blades began to cry again, and Starscream clicked his tongue.

"What did I say about crying? Oh, never mind. But who fed you that load of rubbish? Seems to me you were doing mighty fine being a pet slave of the flesh insects down there."

Once more Blades's didn't respond to the Decepticon's goading, frustrating the jet even more.

Crying harder, Blades told Starscream what had happened during the night, and what his teammates said to him before they left.

He didn't seem to notice Starscream taking such an abnormally long time messing with his circuits.

"I understand you completely." Starscream soothed. "It happens to me all the time. It is such a pity the greatest war-er, _minds_ , are wasted when our superiors make such big deals out of insignificant little shortcomings."

"R-really?" Blades hiccupped softly.

Starscream nodded, his voice warm and optics glowing softly. "Yes. All you can do it take it and move on, knowing that someday you will get your chance to shine as the true hero you are."

The sly Seeker noticed with some satisfaction that Blades was calming down- and hadn't even noticed what he was doing to his circuitry.

"So, who is our father, half-brother?" Blades asked after some silence.

Starscream looked at him in some surprise. "You mean you don't know?" he asked.

Blades shook his head.

"Well…" Starscream looked t his half-finished work inside Blades, then back down at the helibot doubtfully.

If the panicky bot got scared and upset now, it would mess up the delicate re-wiring job he was doing.

"How about I tell you who your carrier was instead?" he suggested.

"Okay." Blades seemed content with that.

But before Starscream could tell him, more laser fire opened up around them, and Starscream dove for cover, dragging Blades along with him.

"Drop the Rescue Bot, coward." Aerialbots landed all around them, and Starscream quickly planted his null rays inside Blades's still-opened back plating.

"Make one more move and he dies." Starscream snarled. "This bot's mine."

Blades's mouth had dropped open, and he was staring in awe at the Aerialbots that held them at gunpoint.

"I have both your wings in my sights Starscream." The one with the most authority in his voice warned.

Blades remembered that he was called Silverbolt.

"And I have his spark in mine." Starscream replied with a sneer.

Blades stiffened, optics widening with fear.

There was a brief standoff, then a roar of rage came from right behind Starscream, whose own optics widened with alarm before a large fisted servo smashed into his helm from behind, knocking the Seeker away from Blades.

Heatwave landed where Starscream had been nanoseconds ago, the jet lying on the ground cradling his head and groaning.

"You keep your filthy servos off my-"

"Younger brother, I know." Starscream interrupted with a pained sigh as the Aerialbots bound his wrist, ankles, and wings.

"What?" Heatwave stared at Starscream, and an Aerialbot quickly stuffed a gag into the Seeker's mouth.

"No, ungag him, I want to know what he means." Heatwave pleaded as the rest of the Rescue Bots came up to them.

"Blades! You're all right!" Cody shrieked, leaping from Boulder's cab and racing to the slightly dazed helibot.

Starscream's optics narrowed as they tracked Cody.

Silverbolt looked sadly at Heatwave. "That is for our Prime to say, not this piece of useless scrap." He replied, ignoring the squeal of outraged from his prisoner.

"If you are my older brother, then Starscream is your half-brother too." Blades mused, his back starting to hurt as the painkillers Starscream had been pumping into his back started to wear off.

"He told you that much already?" Silverbolt exchanged worried glances with his companions.

Heatwave had gone deathly still. "Half-brother by who?" he said faintly, Starscream's optics now boring into the firebot intensely as Heatwave's optics met his.

"By our sparker." Blades replied innocently, not expecting the cry of pain and horror from Heatwave.

" _MEGATRON_ is our shared sparker?!' Heatwave howled with such grief in his voice, that everyone who could move edged away from him.

All the Aerialbots hung their heads as Heatwave began to sob.

"We better call Prime." Silverbolt muttered to Air Raid, who nodded.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL US YOU ARE OUR CARRIER?!" Heatwave screamed at the bowed form of his leader, Optimus Prime.

Nearby, Chase winced, Boulder bit his lip, Blades sniffled, and Starscream sneered.

The gathered humans looked everywhere but at Optimus, minus Cody, who stared at the great leader with a pained expression on his face

It took several moments before the Prime responded to this outburst.

With a heavy sigh, he turned to face his offspring and their two best friends, and the Seeker.

To everyone's surprise, there were tears trickling down the handsome cheeks, the Autobot having removed his mask.

"Heatwave, Blades." there was so much emotion in those two words, love, pride, regret, that the two named Autobots trembled where they stood, Starscream looking at them in near envy.

"I would have told you. I should have told you. I'm sorry." Optimus hung his head.

"Well, why didn't you?" Blades asked in a near whisper.

Optimus looked him straight in the optic. "I was afraid." He replied in a cracked voice.

"Afraid?" Heatwave echoed in disbelief. He shook his head as though dismissing the idea, but his carrier held up a huge servo to stop any protests.

"Yes, I can be scared." Optimus said wryly. "And I was scared that if I told you…" he trailed off, and his tired optics rested on Starscream, who glared back defiantly.

The Rescue Bots and humans looked from Starscream to Optimus, who removed Starscream's gag before looking back at them.

"Go on, spit it out." Starscream said bitterly.

"I was afraid you might end up like Starscream if you knew who your sparker was." Optimus confessed seriously. "And that you may leave to go and live with your sparker. Now that you know, you will now know what that tugging in your sparks when he is near and it may prove to tempting to met your sparker. I might lose you." Optimus bowed his head again.

"In case you wondered, I used to be an Autobot." Starscream hissed. "Until I learned who my sparker was. I left to be with him, and look where I am now? SIC of the whole army! Such a life could be yours, too, if you only followed me out of here." He gave them a charming smile.

"Who was your carrier?" Blades asked.

Starscream gritted his denta. "Ratchet." He spat out angrily. "And my spark twin's Skyfire." A look of pain crossed his face and he quickly looked down and away, peds scuffing the floor.

Heatwave looked at Optimus in barely controlled rage. "WHY?!" he roared. "WHY would you do that?! He's the enemy for Primus's sake!"

"It was an accident in both pregnancies." Prime said softly.

"Mine too." Starscream snapped. " We _all_ are accidents, sparklings not meant to be."

"It was rape, Heatwave." Optimus said bluntly. " Ratchet and I were captured, at different times of course. You were the first, Heatwave. Then Starscream and Skyfire, and almost right after Blades."

"You should have extinguished our sparks." Heatwave snarled. "Half-bloods are not meant to be."

Blades and Starscream left out nearly identical whimpers of pain.

The Seeker then straightened and glared at Heatwave heatedly. "I can tell you have Megatron in you; it speaks everywhere." He snarled. "Your temper, your strength, your accusing, sparkless words. You should be at his peds every day, not me. I deserve to lead, you deserve to be a worthless slag at your sparkers mercy!"

Heatwave rounded on his half-brother, identical snarl in he features, taking the bound Seeker by surprise.

"I won't _ever_ desert my birth faction." Heatwave advanced, one slow, heavy ped step at a time, Starscream cowering back, a look of helplessness on his gray face.

"Wait, _wait_!" the Seeker cried out desperately as Heatwave balled a strong fist. " You didn't hear _why_ I left!"

"Tell him." Optimus said listlessly.

Starscream glanced at him. "He's my uncle you know." He said matter-of-factly. "And even having the Matrix carrier as my uncle could not stop the other Autobots from treating me like scrap all the time, merely because I had Megatron's blood in me. They adored Skyfire, but they hated me. I guess I have his temper, and I reminded them too much of their enemy, just like you, Heatwave." Starscream leaned forward, crimson optics glowing. "They _gave_ me to that monster. _That's_ why I hate all the Autobots; they willingly surrendered me to that Unicron-spawned excuse for a leader, and kept my spark twin as their own."

You could have heard a pin drop in that room it was so silent after Starscream finished speaking.

Then Heatwave turned to his carrier, shaking with barely controlled rage. "Is that the truth, _carrier_?" he hissed in pain.

Optimus met his gaze sadly and nodded once.

Heatwave screamed, and then smashed his fist right in his leader's face, hissing with fury.

"So are you going to have me kicked out too? Huh, you pitiful excuse for a carrier? After abandoning us all these years?!" he howled.

Starscream smirked as Optimus blinked at his son, and then laughed as Heatwave punched him again.

Then Heatwave leaned forward and hissed right in Optimus's face. "I want to meet my sparker."

Optimus bowed his head, grief taking over his features. "As you wish." He said in a choked voice. "Megatron, your sons are waiting for you."

The door opened and the evil warlord himself strode in, charismatic smile beaming down on Heatwave, who turned to meet him with a snarl on his face.

Starscream cowered back, and Blades followed suit, clinging to the trembling Seeker like he was some sort of lifeline.

"Well well well, do I hear a strong, healthy, and smart firebot in here." Megatron stood over Heatwave, and laid a heavy hand n his shoulder. "I'm proud of you, son, for standing up to your miserable carrier like that." Heatwave stared up at him, face unreadable.

Megatron turned and scanned the room, eyes lighting on Cody and narrowing for a second, then moving on till he spotted Blades cringing in the back with Starscream, who was trying to hide behind the copterbot, who was trying to hide behind the Seeker.

Megatron clicked his tongue and knelt down, opening his arms and tilting his head to the side as he looked lovingly at Blades. "Come here, Blades." he said gently. "I won't harm you."

"Don't listen to him." Starscream snapped. "He's lying. You'll be in his berth and screaming your spark out by nightfall. I know, because I live it every day."

"Starscream is a known liar." Megatron soothed. "He's just afraid I'll replace him with one of you- and I can tell already that you would make an excellent commander Heatwave." He beamed at the red bot, standing so close to him.

Then he returned his attention to Blades. "How would you like to work in my med bay along with Knock Out? You would never have to brave your fear of heaths again, and never set foot in any battles, just heal the cons who come to you seeking your expert care." The warlord still held his arms open, and slowly Blades shuffled forward until he was suddenly in the gunformer's arms, being fiercely hugged, tears spilling down the hard gray cheeks.

"I have missed you so much, my sparklings." He whispered. "You were stolen from me, and I have never seen you again until now. My spark leaps for joy at being reunited with you once more."

Starscream was watching all this with a wounded expression on his face, one of longing and despair.

It was painfully obvious he never received this kind of gentle, loving treatment, and he was jealous.

Cody finally broke the silence that followed. "You-you wouldn't really leave us, would you?" he asked unhappily.

Heatwave jerked his head around to stare at Cody, obviously having forgotten he was there.

In fact, they all had forgot the boy, and he was standing dangerously close to Megatron himself as he spoke to his best bot friend.

Heatwave's optics slide to his sparker's gaze and his spark almost stopped as he spotted the fleeting look of hatred burn in those red optics.

Then Megatron chuckled. "Oh, you could come along with your friend." He assured the boy, who suddenly realized the danger he was in.

Cody tried to step back, only to be snatched up by the warlord.

"Come here, I just want a closer look at you. I have heard a lot of you." Megatron cooed, the sound sending shivers of dread through the youngest Burns's spine.

"Get your filthy servos off him." Heatwave growled low and dangerous.

Megatron looked up in surprise. "Why, Heatwave, what came over you? I'm not going to hurt him, merely welcome him with open arms."

Heatwave blinked.

Blades was cuddled up snugly in the warlord's lap, looking contented.

Cody, clutched firmly in a strong fist, gazed at Heatwave, a look of despair on his face.

Heatwave clenched his own fist in indecision.

"How about a trade? I'll return Starscream, and take these two, _three_ ," he corrected himself, "Back home with me? Then you don't have to worry about him shooting you in the back every second of your day." He beamed at Heatwave. "You can be my SIC instead. I see you have _much_ more promise in you then that winged weakling over there."

Starscream let out a cry of protest, but Heatwave interrupted.

" ** _No._** " he said firmly.

Megatron's optics widened, hurt spreading across his features. "You can't be saying that." He whispered.

With a snarl, Heatwave slammed his elbow into his sparker's wrist joint, sending Cody to the floor.

Surprisingly, Starscream rolled under and caught the boy on his spread wings, then booked it to hide behind Ratchet, whom none had noticed walk in during all this.

Megatron roared with fury, and tried to get a grip on Blades's neck, but Heatwave had already thrown himself in the face of the warlord, and pinned one arm against the gray chest with his own body.

Heatwave growled as he stared into livid optics. " I will _never_ become a stinking Decepticon. The humans are my friends, and I do not destroy; I protect. Leave us now."

Heatwave had to have known Megatron would not just up and leave, and in seconds the huge gray mech was on top both a shrieking Blades and a silent Heatwave, one fist raised to smash into his sons.

It never landed; there was a blur of blue, red, and white, and Optimus slammed into Megatron, tumbling head over heels across the room, locked in deadly combat with the other mech.

"I will _never_ give up my sparklings! Never!" Optimus howled as he pummeled the gunformer's body with furious strikes.

Within moments, the room was filled with the sound of the two fighting mechs, and the others had to dodge them as they rolled and tussled together.

Finally, bleeding and breath ragged, Optimus pinned a groaning Megatron to the floor, dark servos above his head, Optimus's face inches from the con leader's.

"I have never loved you, and I never will." He snarled into the chiseled gray face. "You can just give up that fantasy, or give up your evil ways and then maybe we can talk. Until then, you can just stay away from _my_ sparklings."

Megatron glared into Optimus's optics, then rolled his head to the side, and skewered the two half-blood Rescue Bots with a cold look.

"I'll leave." He said low and angry.

Optimus let him up and the warlord stalked to the door.

He paused and his fierce gaze swept the room.

" _Starscream_." He hissed in a tone that could freeze sparks.

A whimper replied from the arms of the Autobot medic, who glared at the huge gray mech.

"Come now, Ratchet." Megatron ordered. " You gave him up once; give him up to me again."

Ratchet snarled and held his Seeker tighter. "Correction: I _never_ gave up my own sparkling. He was _taken_ from me."

"By your own comrades." Megatron nodded. "Come Starscream."

Ratchet hugged the jet tighter, before sighing and releasing him and turning away.

"N-nononononono!" Starscream screamed as Megatron stalked forward to claim his prize Seeker again.

As the angry leader reached to snatch the winged con from the side of his carrier, Ratchet spun and fired a gun rapidly in the con's face, sending him stumbling backwards.

"I will _never, never, ever, allow my son to be taken from me again_." Ratchet snarled as he advanced on the spluttering warlord.

Megatron howled with rage. "I'm not leaving without him!" he roared, but Optimus stepped between them before another fight could start.

"Let him go, Ratchet. Starscream could never be happy here." Optimus said unhappily.

"Nonononono, I _promise_ to do whatever you say, just don't let me go back to that monster!" Starscream shrieked. " PLEASE!"

"Optimus, how could you?!" Heatwave screamed, and launched forward to stand at his half-brother's shoulder, the Seeker leaning on him and letting out a choked sob.

Optimus and Megatron stood face to face, smoldering, for the second time in the past few minutes.

Finally, Megatron spun on his heel and stalked out.

Before he closed the door, however, he turned and let his angry glare bore into each of his offspring, saving the angriest look for the sniveling Starscream.

"I _will_ be back, and this time I _will_ have you, _all of you_!" and with that, he finally left.

Heatwave leaned forward, his optics glowing fiercely as he gazed at Optimus. " I. Hate You!" he spat out.

Starscream nodded and whimpered.

"Heatwave," Optimus began, tears springing into his optics.

"NO!" Heatwave screamed, storming forward and getting into his carriers face. " I HATE YOU! You and Megatron both! Neither of you really care for either of us, or Starscream either! I'd bet you don't care about Skyfire either." Heatwave began beating on his leader furiously sobbing simultaneously, the great leader slumping to his knees before his enraged son, grief bowing his shoulders.

Suddenly Heatwave was lifted off his feet, and through tear-blurred optics, he saw that Optimus's bodyguard, Ironhide, had him in his, iron, grip.

"Kid." Ironhide informed him sternly. "Yer gittin a spankin. That is no way to act towards yer carri-ah and lead-ah. He jes saved yer life too. Twice."

Heatwave tried weakly to kick the old red warrior, but Ironhide easily carried him out of the room, the fire bot screaming in hatred.

"I'm sorry." Optimus whispered, not getting up.

Blades rushed to him, throwing his arms around him and burying his face in the strong neck. "I don't hate you!" he cried. "Heatwave don't either, he's just upset. We both love you really."

Optimus hugged him tightly. "I hope you're right." He murmured miserably.

Starscream was freed of his bindings by this time and he stalked over to the Autobot leader, kicking him in the aft as hard as the Seeker could.

"Starscream!" Ratchet exclaimed in horror as the jet repeated the gesture.

Tears were in the flier's optics, angry ones. "You were going to let that monster take me back!" he howled. "You're a sparkles piece of scrap!"

Optimus tipped his head back to look the Seeker in the optics.

Starscream quieted when he made optic contact, and blinked, sniffling.

"You won't be happy here." Optimus said sadly. "You will end up leaving anyway."

"No I won't." Starscream snapped. "I'm going with my half-brothers."

Ratchet gasped.

Starscream quickly turned to him. " Nothing against you, beloved carrier." He said soothingly. "Just, just, I won't be welcome here." He bowed his head miserably.

As the Seeker slowly walked across the floor to re-join Ratchet, an awful screech sounded from above.

Starscream's optics filled with terror, and he threw himself at Ratchet, who tried to catch him, but a huge red and black bird snatched the Seeker right before his grasp, and carried him off, screaming in misery.

"LASERBEAK!" Ratchet fired after the bird, tears streaming down his face.

Then the medic pelted out of the room, obviously intending to chase down the condorcon, but there was a loud _clank_ in the hall and the sound of a heavy metal body hitting the floor.

A shining visor peeped in the room. "He won't be going anywhere OP." Jazz chirped brightly.

Kade stared. "I thought I was the only one who called him that!" he exclaimed in surprise.

Jazz shuttered half his visor in a wink. "Nope." He replied, then walked over to his leader and Blades.

"Anything for me to do, sir?" he asked, as though the Prime wasn't busy with his son.

"I do." Blades looked up, blinking back tears, and said bravely. " I want a spanking. If I had never run away, this would never have happened." He hung his head in grief.

"True." Jazz agreed cheerfully. "Come along then. I'm an expert."

"Wait!" Chase stepped forward. " This isn't all Blades's fault; if we had not been so harsh, he never would have ran away. I deserve punishment as well." The police car also hung his head.

"Prowl." Optimus quietly called, and another police car stepped out from the shadows.

"Come." Prowl ice-blue optics stared sternly at Chase, who came without hesitation and followed him out, Jazz following the to of them, leading a weeping Blades by the servo, patting him gently.

Boulder took a deep breath and stepped forward. " I too, am in the wrong." he admitted quietly.

Optimus turned away for a second, then turned back, and held out a shaky servo.

Boulder stepped up and took his leader's servo, allowing him to lead him from the room.

Just then, Chief Charlie noticed that Cody was missing.

In fact, no on had seen him since Starscream had rescued him.

Hearts pounding, the Burns's family scattered, calling frantically for the boy.

But it was hopeless; Cody was gone.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

SMACK SMACK

Heatwave wailed and kicked angrily, having lost count awhile ago, Ironhide not letting up for a second with the hard spanking or the harsh lecture the firebot only heard half of because his own crying and the red vanformer's odd accent.

What he did get was that he had behaved like a Decepticon towards his own carrier, who had risked so much in his life for him and his younger brother.

Heatwave wasn't sorry yet, however, his temper being slow to leave him and he bit the old warrior's knees viscously.

He couldn't see the amused look on Ironhide's face, but he knew he had really torqued him off when his skidplate armor was removed and the very warm, almost hot servo smacked down on his bear rear, raising a loud shriek form the firebot.

"Kid." Ironhide said wearily. " All ah have ta say is, ah'm glad ah'm not yer carri-ah. Yer the poorest excuse fer ah spahrkling ah evah saw."

"Not-not, a sparkling!" Heatwave wheezed back bitterly.

"Yer ser actin' like one." Ironhide commented dryly.

Heatwave snarled in pain, angry that this bot thought he could just up and punish him whenever he wanted.

He had the _fragging right_ to hate his cowardly carrier!

But his spark had started to ache as the extra pain in his rear began to dissipate his fury, and he slowly realized that his _hero_ was his _carrier_ , and he had hurt him like no one else could, being the truckformer's first-sparked.

He suddenly thought of what Optimus had said, about being raped to spark him and his younger brother, and about all he knew of the bonds between carrier and sparkling.

It must have been living pit to give up the only offspring he had, and never again be able see them as a carrier, but as their leader.

Optimus was not a coward, he was very brave to do all this for them, and to protect them from their abusive sparker.

Heatwave had seen the countless horrific scars on his half-brother's body, as much as the heavily polished seeker had tried to hide them.

That could have been them if not for Optimus's protection.

His head lowered, and he keened unhappily, almost forgetting the burn in his aft as his spark began to throb with agony.

Ironhide heard that, and stopped whacking the bright red aft immediately.

Heatwave lay sobbing over his knees, remembering long forgotten memories of his carrier, digging into all his meetings with the great bot since then, exposing how he truly felt about his leader.

Ironhide watched him silently, stroking his shuddering back and heaving shoulders gently, waiting.

Soon, Heatwave began to cry harder, realizing how he had missed and longed for Optimus, remembering the feeling whenever he left him, and how much more it must have hurt the leader then even him.

Ironhide scooped him up and cradled him as Heatwave cried real tears of regret, simply holding him until the red bot had cried himself out.

Finally, Heatwave looked up at him, sniffling still, but otherwise done with the waterworks.

"I-I, I'm sorry Ironhide." Heatwave said miserably.

"Ah fergive you, but you need to apologize to someone else." Ironhide replaced the aft armor, and set the bot on his own peds.

"Carrier." Heatwave whispered, and strode out of the room, breaking into a run as soon as he thought Ironhide wouldn't know.

The prickly old warrior chuckled as he watched the proud bot zoom down the hall to find his carrier.

"He's a good kid, jes hot-headed like his carrier when he was younger." Ironhide shook his head, remembering a much younger Optimus, then headed to the rec room for some energon.

Blades sniffled as Jazz led him down a maze of halls, not really caring where they were going until a large white mech stopped them.

"Jazz, was, was Starscream here?" the enormous flier questioned fretfully, wings flicking uneasily.

"Skyfire." Jazz tipped his head back to address the half-seeker above them. "He was, but LB took him, shifty little bird."

Large servos clenched into tight fists, and a low growl boomed from the tall form.

Blades whimpered, drawing back from the red, blue, and white seeker's twin.

Twin?!

Skyfire was _enourmous!_

How could that even be?!

Skyfire suddenly kneeling down and peering closely at him interrupted Blades's thoughts.

"Half-brother." He purred softly, his voice now like silk and honey to the smaller bot's audios.

"Yep." Jazz replied.

Skyfire gazed at him for several long moments before taking the shaky gray servos in his own large white ones.

Jazz let go willingly, and stepped back.

"I've always wanted to meet my half-brothers." Skyfire murmured. "You're a flier too."

"Didn't want to be one." Blades shuddered. "I hate flying."

Skyfire looked shocked, then his kind face eased into a smile.

"Its okay. Silverbolt is like that too." He spoke so softly, Blades wondered if he was speaking to himself.

But the white mech wasn't done.

"Now that you're here, I can help you like I help Silverbolt, and we can go flying together and you can tell me about what you have been doing all these vorns you have been missing, and-"

"Whoa Nellie!" Jazz cried, quickly springing between them. "He's not here to stay! Look, Skies, why don't you run along and ask Red Alert for the security tapes so you can see the slag that went down in the main room, 'kay?"

Grief spread across the tender face. "Not-not staying?" he echoed in disbelief.

"That's right, you big lump." Jazz punched him lightly. "Now go on and see to Red about those tapes."

Slowly, the giant mech nodded, and rose to his feet once more.

"Thatta boy, theres a good mech." Jazz chattered next to him, steering the seemingly dazed mech away.

He returned to Blades apologetically. "Sorry about that little interruption. Skies gets a little soft when meeting kin. He's really lonely." He confided matter-of-factly.

Blades stared after the tall mech, then turned to Jazz, a serious expression on his face. "Is he really not welcome here either?" he asked softly.

Jazz looked him directly in the optics. " No 'con, current or former, is ever really trusted. He joined them once, you know. Starscream found him after he had flown off and gotten frozen in the artic after… a fight with the twins. He's a gentle spark, and could not stand the cruelty in the Decepticon ranks, and returned to us. He knows he doesn't have every bot's confidence."

Blades still looked unhappy, and asked quietly. "Are we not trusted either then?"

Jazz didn't even pause. "Nope. Everybot is questioning Prime now, especially with your older brother's little display."

Blades burst into tears.

Jazz stepped closer. "Wanna know a secret, lil buddy?" he crooned softly.

Blades nodded, too upset to speak.

"I've been a Decepticon too. I'm not all that trusted either. I'm just too good at what I do to risk me switching sides or going neural. Not that I ever would. I follow Prime to my last spark-beat, but there are some who doubt that."

Blades stared at Jazz in shock.

"Re-really?" he hiccupped.

Jazz shuttered half his visor in a wink. "Yup."

Blades was so confused; he felt like his world had done barrel rolls around him, leaving him stranded in the middle.

"Ready to finish this?" Jazz broke into his thoughts, squeezing his servo when the younger bot stiffened, but the orange and white bot nodded.

"You should meet with Springer before you go. He's a copter too." Jazz commented as he steered them into a heavily secured room. "Mine." He clarified, seeing Blades's curious look.

Blades began trembling, and Jazz soothed him, gently rubbing his rotors.

"I'm gonna make this fast, because you have started something that should have happened vorns ago, and for that we thank you." Jazz didn't say who 'we' were, but Blades didn't ask.

"Over the berth, since you're bigger then me." Jazz directed.

Blades obeyed, shuddering slightly.

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmack

Blades was already crying, and he clutched the soft blankets on the TIC's berth in a death grip.

Jazz didn't speak, just focused on the task at hand, and kept up the swats.

Blades was just thankful it wasn't Heatwave; Jazz hit lighter.

15 smacks later, Blades was sobbing, having learned the small Porsche _could_ hit as hard as the much larger firebot.

The youngest Rescue Bot was shocked, however, when after the 20 spanks Jazz hoped up in the berth and tugged him the rest of the way in with him, petting him and soothing him lovingly.

"Th-thank you." Blades sobbed, snuggling closer to the little warm bot, who squirmed his way up against the rounded cockpit.

"No worries sweetie. Guess I don't do a bad job. You're the first I've ever done that too."

Blades stared at Jazz in surprise. "I thought you said-"

"I lied." Jazz said cheerfully. "I'm always the one getting spanked. I don't spank."

Blades started at him.

"Oops, another lie." Jazz leaned up to his audios and breath across them. " I spank when I like a bot and want to frag them good. Or be fragged."

Blades began blushing like mad, and Jazz stroked down his neck, a smirk on his face.

"I-I, I can't!" Blades cried, his sore rear forgotten as Jazz pushed his own aft against his pelvic region, wriggling suggestively and arching against him.

The shy copter bot covered his reddened face, but the assassin pulled away his servos, a pout on the handsome face.

"Why not cutie pie?" Jazz murmured, visor glowing softly.

"I-I, I've never interfaced before." Blades admitted. "Heatwave is afraid I'll be hurt. I liked Bumblebee, but Heatwave wouldn't let me, and now it's too late." Blades sniffled.

"Heatwave's a slagger. Its _your_ choice who to court, not someone else's." Jazz said seriously.

They were quiet for a second, then Jazz asked. "Do you like me?"

Blades, startled, looked into the hypnotic blue visor, and thought hard about his answer.

"I don't know." He finally said slowly. "I just met you."

"Maybe," Jazz began stroking the palms of his servos, tracing aimless patterns on the gray metal. "Maybe I'll have to start coming to see you, and maybe you will like me after a few visits."

Blades blushed again.

Jazz chuckled. "I think you like me, you just don't know it." He teased, kissing Blades's jaw tenderly.

Blades froze, then blushed harder.

"So, wanna see me more often?" Jazz asked, stroking down a twitching rotor, seeming fascinated with them.

"Y-yes." Blades answered before he even realized he had spoken, and he ducked his head to hide the blush that spread further across his faceplates.

"Ok then." Just like that, Jazz pecked his lips and hopped off the berth, holding out a black servo to help Blades up.

Once the copter bot was standing on his own shaky legs, Jazz led the way out to the halls once more.

"I'm sure you want to see your carrier." Jazz said.

Blades nodded.

Jazz rattled off directions, then whisked around and disappeared down another set of doorways.

Feeling dazed, Blades slowly made his way down the halls to find Optimus's berthroom.

Prowl had led Chase to his office, and after a serious discussion on what the younger police car deserved in way of punishment, pulled the compliant Rescue Bot over his lap and began spanking.

Both were keeping an air of professionalism about them, and Chase tried not to make a sound nor shed a tear as the hundred spanks were laid on his bare aft.

It was hopeless though, and the firm swats that lit a fire in his rear soon had him crying ashamedly.

Prowl began his strict lecture about 30 some smacks into it, and Chase paid close attention, despite his sobs.

"From one Enforcer to another." Prowl began. " We both know that failure to keep order in the ranks is almost solely our own fault. We must be on top of everything that goes on, and no wrong-doing to go unnoticed or unpunished. If things get out of hand, we must be the ones to diffuse the situation. However, with Blades, you not only helped make it worse, you refused to deliver immediate justice, and so caused your subordinate to flee the team."

Chase hung his head, spark aching.

"You should have prevented this from happening, by noticing immediately that something was off with your teammate, and kept a strict watch on his activities. If that failed, you should have punished him right away, and not allow him to come to the wrong conclusions. You almost lost a very valuable Autobot today, Chase. I trust it will not happen again." Prowl finished sternly.

"I-it won't. I p-promise." Chase spluttered out, hating the quaver in his voice.

"Be sure it does not." Prowl finished with a few more harsh smacks, then stroked Chase's heaving chassis until the younger police car had calmed himself.

Prowl gave him back his skidplate armor, then set him on his feet.

"I shall go apologize to Blades and Optimus Prime now." Chase said, and Prowl nodded, giving him a salute.

Chase's core thrilled, and he saluted back, then strode out to find the two bots he needed to speak to.

" I believe you know what you have done wrong, so there is no need to lecture you." Optimus looked Boulder in the optics as he spoke, and the green bulldozer's own optics filled with tears as he nodded.

Rubbing the strong back soothingly, Optimus laid the Rescue Bot TIC over his knees, hating to do this but knowing that Boulder would settle for nothing less.

Then he lifted a blue servo and brought it down firmly on the green skidplate, Boulder tensing at once, not having expected the sudden pain it brought.

Optimus gritted his denta and quickly began raining smacks down on the smaller bot, aiming to get it done and over with as quickly as possible.

Boulder managed to keep in any cries of pain, and just let silent tears drip down his faceplates.

After the 35 swats were done, Optimus swooped up the shaking dozer into his strong arms and soothed him.

Cuddle-loving Boulder soaked up all the comfort, burrowing his face into the mighty chest he was clutched against.

Boulder had never known what it was like to have creators; he had been orphaned as a sparkling, and raised in an orphanage his whole life, no one could care for sparklings during the war.

So he was extra sensitive to any attention received from authority figures, as though his processor was trying to make up for all the missed opportunities when he was growing up.

Optimus also loved to snuggle, and was thrilled to be in the company of another cuddle-happy bot, and took advantage of it.

The great Autobot leader knew he had no known creators of course, so he treated him extra gently.

That was how Heatwave found them when he burst into the room.

He came to a sudden halt, jealousy making his optics glow brightly.

Boulder blinked at Heatwave, then squirmed free of the tight grip and headed for the door with a polite nod to his commander.

Heatwave just watched him, making sure the door was closed firmly before turning to his carrier with guilt-filled optics.

"C-Carrier." Heatwave tried out the new word for his leader, not meeting the kind blue optics with his own orange ones. "I-I'm sorry. For everything." The poor firebot was unused to apologizing, and shifted uncomfortably where he stood.

Optimus's spark ached to bring him into his arms and hug him even more fiercely then he did Boulder, but, the mighty bot was just realizing he knew very little about his own sparklings, and was not sure how the proud bot would take to a cuddle.

Then he threw caution to the wind, and before the surprised-and slightly alarmed-firebot could so much as twitch a strut, Optimus had scooped him into his arms and was crying, holding him as close as he could, burying his masked face into his first-sparked son.

Heatwave awkwardly looped his arms around his creator's neck, and let tears of his own slide down his faceplate.

"I forgive you, my sparkling." Optimus sobbed. "I already did as soon as you did it. I love you so much, an always have. I'm so sorry for failing you and Blades by not telling you. I don't deserve to be your carrier."

"Nonsense." Heatwave found himself in the amusing situation of comforting his hero. "You did what was best for us. If Megatron found out due to you being open about it, we might have all ended up in Starscream's condition."

Then Heatwave pressed his mouth to his carrier's audios, and breathed, "I love you too, Carrier."

Optimus held Heatwave for a while after that, until both became aware of insistent knocking on the door to the leader's quarters.

Wiping his blurry optics, Optimus cradled a contented Heatwave in one arm while opening the door with his free servo.

It was Chase and Blades.

Chase said his apology, and bowed out, leaving the little family to themselves.

Another cry party went on, but finally all three were relaxed, and the bonds were open, causing great contentment to warm all three bots.

But as always, something had to interrupt their happiness.

It was the Burns's family, all but forgotten in the drama of the Prime's family.

"It's Cody!" gasped the Chief. "Starscream has him still!"

Indeed, while Laserbeak was carrying the devastated Seeker back to his abusive sparker and master, he felt a stirring in his cockpit.

 _The boy Cody_. He thought in panic.

Then, in desperation, he opened his spark chambers and shoved the boy inside, sealing him in with his own spark, where his newsparks should, should he ever have any, rest.

It was the best he could do…for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **AN: If you cannot handle rape, abuse, and death, do not read this chapter.**

"He's our half brother, and Cody is our bonded human brother." Heatwave was stubborn. "We _are_ coming, Carrier."

Optimus rubbed his helm wearily.

He had tried to get a rescue squad sent out, but arguing with his first-sparked had delayed them all.

There was no way Optimus was letting his sparklings, full mechs or no, into Decepticon headquarters at any cost, for any reason.

"I am not just your carrier." He finally said sternly, though the news that Cody was their bonded brother was something new and unexpected. "I am also your Prime, and as such I command you to remain behind and await our return."

Heatwave clenched his fist, but said nothing, giving a terse nod.

Optimus met his gaze for a few kliks, then turned and led the team out.

Within a few breems, Jazz suddenly appeared at Heatwave's elbow.

"I know a shortcut." Was all he said, and without another word, the saboteur turned on silent peds and led the way down into the bowls of the ship, the Rescue Bots hard on his black heels.

 _Clank!_

Starscream landed in a sniveling heap at his leader's peds, trying to catch his breath before he staggered to his own peds, optics wide with fear.

Laserbeak hovered for a klik before Megatron dismissed him, and then flew out to find Soundwave.

Starscream longed to back away, but he held his position directly in front of the formidable mech that was his sparker with some difficulty.

"So, Starscream, trying to desert, are you?" Megatron growled, getting to his feet. "Leave your own faction you've spent the better part of your pathetic life with, leaving all your goals, leaving the very mech who gives you shelter and fuel, who happens to be your very own sparker? I never threw you out unlike those Autobots, even though you've tried to kill me many, many times. And yet you have so little gratefulness in that spark of yours. I wonder if I've wasted my valuable time on you. Maybe it would be easier to just dispose of you now."

Starscream found himself backing away, but a cruel servo shot out and had him by the throat before he got very far.

"Answer me!" Megatron howled, bringing the terrified seeker up to his ugly face.

"N-no, no, my lord, it is not as it seem- _ACK_!"

"Stop your sorry excuse for lying Starscream." Megatron said in annoyance, the tight grip on his second's throat not relaxing.

Slowly, he lifted Starscream up off the floor, the pretty Seeker's back arching, slim blue and white legs thrashing, slender blue fingers prying desperately at Megatron's thick gray ones.

Megatron laughed at the look of panic on his own sparkling's face as he tightened his grip on the tender neck, pushing the intakes in one at a time, laughing at the increased horror with every echoing click, laughing knowing his chest components and circuitry would soon begin melting.

Inside, Cody became aware of a sudden increase in heat, the flickering spark in the chamber with him beginning to pulse erratically.

Quickly, the heat grew until Cody was sweating profusely, and it kept increasing until the poor boy passed out from the heat, blisters raised on his skin.

Megatron waited until the metal on Starscream's chest began popping, fluid leaking from his open mouth, before dropping him and kicking him against the wall.

Starscream lay still, panting desperately, the movement of Cody's body sliding inside his spark chamber making a wave of protectiveness sweep over him.

Giving a silent command to his null ray weapon, Starscream slowly re-extended his intakes, frame shuddering as the needed coolness rushed through his body.

Weakly, he fluttered open his heavy optic lids, a blurry image of Megatron appearing to him across the room, watching him without a trace of expression on his hard face.

The sudden cool roused Cody as well, and he sat up with a groan, noticing that the spark next to him seemed to respond, and flickered faster, but at an even pace.

Starscream had felt him move, and the relief that he felt fueled his resolve.

He ignored his shoulder rifles; for this to work Megatron must never see this coming, so he chose to use the null circuits in his fingers instead.

Gradually, Starscream managed to sit up, his systems regenerating from the melting that had went on.

Megatron must have picked up on something being off despite the Seeker's best efforts, because one klik he was standing in the middle of the room, the next his terrifying features were pushed into Starscream's paled face, listening to the unmistakable whine of weapons being onlined and charged.

A deadly smirk crossed both con's faces at the same instant, Starscream bringing all his digits up to Megatron's chest at the same instant Megatron misjudged and ripped off the cold and still shoulder rifles.

The look that crossed Megatron's face as he realized his mistake was priceless as Starscream poured all his power into the null circuits in his fingers and blasted his leader's chest wide open.

But it didn't kill him.

Megatron's grip seized on the proud wings and sank razor-sharp claws into them, causing a scream to leave the previously triumphant Seeker.

"Not all as it seems, hmm, Starscream?" Megatron rasped, energon pouring from his wound. "If I shall die, so shall you!" And he tore his grip all the way down to the flier's chest, lacerating his spotless wings.

Starscream writhed, trying to get out of his grip, but it was hopeless.

Megatron ripped off the shiny nose cone and sank his claws into the thrumming chest plates.

Starscream's carrying programming, having been activated by Cody moving around in the spark chamber, gave the pain-wracked seeker the needed strength to fight.

With a shrill screech, he attacked his leader with the one way he never used before: his own Seeker battle skills.

Using the hard tips and edges to his wings that he could block pain from, he battered the gunformer's head, his long tapered claws tore into his chest, and he activated his thrusters, kicking his sparker in the lower regions as hard he could, all while screaming, turning up the tone higher and higher, aiming for the circuit-melting height he could reach in his voice weapon.

But before he reached it, a hot blast from the fusion cannon he had forgotten knocked him cold.

When he came too, he was hanging in chains from the ceiling, a repaired Megatron sitting on the throne in front of him.

Starscream had been repaired as well, much to his surprise.

The Seeker could hear the sound of battle, and he looked questionably at his leader.

Megatron smirked and got to his peds, slowly walking around the shaking seeker chained in the air.

"Hook found someone in your spark chamber the Autobots want badly." The gray terror spoke, voice dripping with evil pleasure. "Didn't know you were so soft-sparked to protect a human boy, my sparkling."

Dread filled the flier's core, and he hung his head.

"That's right, let shame eat at you." Megatron laughed, and tilted his chin up to look into the tear optics. "I'll give him back- _after_ they hand over your half-brothers to me."

Starscream burst into tears, his spark chamber aching with loss.

"Aww, is my baby crying?" Megatron mocked, then slapped him across the face. " I have a punishment for you that you should like, since you're sooo desperate to be treated as my sparkling."

Megatron loosed the chains, and for the second time that day, Starscream dropped in a sniveling heap at his leader's peds.

"Get into your little hidey corner while I go sit down." Megatron ordered.

Starscream crawled to the corner of the room he always huddled in when he was at Megatron's mercies.

He covered his face and cried quietly, certain that he would not live to see anther day, certain that he was going to be punished to death.

His fears were confirmed when Megatron called him to the throne, and drew him into a fake hug.

"This is the last time you will ever be hugged my dear sparkling." The evil whisper floated over his aching adios. "Because you will not leave my lap alive."

Then he was flipped face down.

"With your brother in charge, my army will run far better then with your pathetic excuse for a commander calling the shots." A hard slap to his rear made him squawk.

Then a rain of harsh blows started him kicking and struggling.

He was going to be spanked to death?!

Talk about humiliating!

"You-you never loved me!" he sobbed, twisting and trying to break free.

"You're right, I never did. You never lived up to my hopes and dreams, and you know what?" Megatron leaned closer. "You are only good for fragging, and I can find other toys. Unless you'd like to keep living. You can beg to spend the rest of your life as my private frag toy if you like."

A chance at life.

"Please, please Megatron,"

"Call me master."

"Master. Please, use me as your frag toy. I'll spend my life pleasing you in the only way I can. Just please spare my life!" Starscream lost the last shred of dignity he ever possessed as he begged for a life of humiliation and pain, but it was better then dying, his fogged processor told him.

"I'll think about it." Megatron laughed as he slapped the seeker harder, causing him to cry out and start sobbing. "Killing you stills seems more fun. Care to change my mind pet?"

Desperately, Starscream nodded as the agony in his rear grew.

Megatron growled as the interface panels on his seeker slid open.

He only ever raped the Seeker, and he was honestly surprised his second would chose that over death.

He had no intention of letting the seeker live, of course.

That heli-bot had looked just as tasty as Starscream had ever been, but still…

No one ever said he couldn't have _two_ pets.

And it would serve as an extra reminder to keep the red bot in order, since he seemed so attached to the orange and white one.

Pleased with his little plan, he continued to whack the pretty rear in his lap mercilessly, enjoying the shrieks of pain and the struggles for freedom, combined with the leaking port on display for his optics alone.

Megatron wondered how obedient Starscream would be on display for the whole army to see.

It would be fun to find out.

Starscream's trembling fingers had finally found his leader's codpiece, and had unlatched it, reaching in to stroke the thick ridged spike even as he screamed in pain, energon leaking out of cracks in his battered aft from the abusive punishment.

His legs had stopped flailing once Megatron had spanked the fight out of him.

Megatron groaned in pleasure as Starscream began rubbing his huge spike with all the talent he had.

The gunformer decided he had to keep Starscream around.

There was just no equal to him in the fragging department.

To make things better, he shoved several fingers in the tight port; making the seeker grow ridged and scream so loud he almost blew out his rapist's audios.

Megatron got so hard at the sound he loved so much.

"Actually." He moaned lustily. " I have loved you-like this!" and he threw Starscream onto the floor in front of him, licking the rivulets of energon from his legs and aft as he prepared to shove his throbbing spike into the seeker's weeping port.

Suddenly, the wall beside them blew apart, and Megatron blinked in shock at the six figures framed in the smoking hole.

Jazz, Skyfire, and all four Rescue Bots stared in horror at the scene before them.

With an evil smirk, Megatron plunged his whole length into the Seeker's tight port.

Everybot heard the sound of ripping walls, tearing cables, and the shriek of metal being pulled apart right before Starscream's scream hit them.

It all but knocked them out, but pure rage at what was being done forced them not to fall to the agonizing pain in their bodies from the tone.

Before Megatron could move, a red and a white blur had a hold of him form either side, a green one joining the red much to his surprise.

No one expected Boulder to join in with this, but with a roar of rage, Megatron was ripped from limb to limb, and then dropped dead on the floor only to have his spark extinguished by an experienced Porsche, while the orange and white helibot cradled his half-brother's head in his lap as the young Enforcer called his leader to report the Decepticon leader's demise.

Starscream looked at the blurry images of bots that swam around him, purged his tanks, and passed out.


	8. AN

Hey ya'll! Just letting ya'll know this fic IS NOT finished; in fact, I never planned on an ending for it lol. I just have baaaaaaaaaad writers block on this fic right now. I got the basic plot all layed out, but the details are KILLING me lol. Figured i'd let ya'll know so yer not jes wonderin ;) Thanks for reading and hopefully I can update in a few weeks. I have over 60 fics, not all of which are uploaded here, so yeah I have ALOT of writing I do daily lol. and my computers keep breaking. Plus, I have so many fandoms to write for its exhausting! Thanks again, and remember the more reviews I get, the more inclined I am to update lol. I LIVE for my reviews! Also, feel free to give suggestions. The whole last few chapters started with a request lol. Thanks TiedWithRibbons ;)


End file.
